The Vikings Meet the Greeks and Romans
by Solei Dragheart
Summary: Hearth has decided to go retrieve his missing runestone in Alfheim. So, he turns to his family of empty cups for help. But what happens when Magnus forgets that Annabeth was coming over to help with his sea problems? And what if her friends are with her too? They tag along too of course! I Own Nothing. All rights go to the original creators.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Magnus POV

"Okay, so what's our plan for today?" I asked my hall mates from floor 19. We were in Valhalla's battle field. Today was a Thursday so we had lindworms, aka dragons entering the field. Halfborn Gunderson answered, "You ask this question every week. And what do I say? I say that we don't have or use a plan except for killing everyone in sight." "Oh, so if I see you can I kill you then?" Mallory Keen asked.

Before Halfborn could answer a loud horn blasted signalling the start of the battle. "Okay boys and girls, this little war is about to get started." Alex announced. Today he was having one of his very male days. Then we all charged killing every person in sight. Halfborn was going for a minimalist approach, wearing nothing but shorts and only two every wicked looking ax. He twirled them in his hands and chopped every einherji within distance of his blades.

Mallory was fighting with her knives, while T.J. was fighting with his bayonet. Alex on the other hand was decapitating 5 people at a time with her garrote. Me, well I was getting better with a sword. Jack was out on a date with a 'smoking hot sword'. The last time I saw Annabeth, I asked her for some tips. Pretty soon she was giving me a full blown lesson complete with its own 1 hour lecture. "Keep wrist flexible. Don't raise your arm above your shoulder. No, you butt! Like this!" Since then I was getting better. I did not want her to look at me like I was a complete novice.

We met Big Lou. He likes to die by decapitation, but ever since Alex came he's been pretty happy. Why you might ask. Well it's because she can oblige to his request of killing him by taking his head. Now Lou seeks out her and Halfborn. We dodged more arrows and took out some einherji with nasty looking axes. I had a few good practice battles and improved my swordsmanship.

We had gone a long way before we encountered a lindworm. By then we were pretty scratched up. Alex cursed and said." I think I can decapitate that dragon." T.J asked "How?" to which Alex replied, "I fly up, land on it, use my garrote and take its head. All you guys have to do is distract it. Simple." "Yeah it's simple alright." I said. I heard stories about the dragons. Apparently they died bravely in battle as well when they were alive. So if by some crazy miracle an einherji did kill a lindworm, it would be resurrected before dinner like the rest of us.

With that Alex turned into a hawk and flew upwards. The Lindworm didn't notice him yet. It was still focused on the hundreds of einherji it was stomping on. Alex managed to get on it without much trouble. He was about to kill it when the dragon finally noticed him. It tried really hard to get Alex off. To distract it I drove my sword in its legs. While it was screaming Alex cut its head off. "Timber!" he yelled. The head squashed a huge group of warriors. The Body fell sideways and crushed more people. Before the body crashed, Alex was already on his way down.

"Nice job argr." Halfborn said. Alex said, "I decide what's manly, unmanly, womanly or unwomanly for me. I hear that one more time and you lose your head." Halfborn said, "Argr." Before he could even blink Alex pulled her garrote and decapitated him. We all just stared at her like "Dude!" She turned around and killed a few more warriors. Then looking at us she asked, "What? Do me a favor and don't sit there and look pretty. "We all said in unison "Yes Sir!" and charged into battle once more.

#############

Alex POV

After I had been killed, I woke up in my bed. I remembered that Magnus got killed when someone threw an ax at his head, Mallory died with a knife in her heart and T.J died with a bullet to the head. I had a few arrows in my back before I collapsed.

Once I got up, I took a shower and got dressed. During that time I thought about my weird dreams. I couldn't remember everything. But I did remember seeing a place filled with a lot of light, giants, a girl who could pass off as Magnus's sister and a camp. It was pretty weird since my dreams usually consist of more disturbing things like giants in weird bars and bowling alleys. The only disturbing thing about that was seeing what Magnus would like if he were a girl.

I decided to wear my favourite pink rose high tops, skinny lime green jeans and a pink and green argyle sweater vest over a white tee. Looking at the time, I saw there was about 1 hour before dinner. I decided to go check on Magnus to see if he had resurrected yet. If was, I would ask him if he wanted to watch a movie with me.

I opened my door to see Magnus. "What are you doing in front of my door?" I asked him. Honestly the guy would stare at me in such a way it sometimes it made me feel uncomfortable. I heard Gunderson tease him once that he had a crush me. Magnus, having a crush on me? As if!

"I wanted to know if you were willing to come with me to Alfheim. Hearth sent me a message saying he wanted to get back his othala runestone back." Magnus said

"Didn't you say the runestone was in his dad's backyard? And gave the old elf a cursed ring?"

"Yes and yes. That's why he needs help. His dad went paranoid someone will steal his treasure so he got more water nixies and various other security measures."

"Alright I'm in. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Magnus answered.

"There's an hour before dinner. Want to watch a movie with me? I bought chips, popcorn and soda last time I was in Midgard." I said

Magnus replied, "Sure. I needed an excuse to get out of my room. Jack will not shut up about his date and will not stop singing. My ears will bleed if I have to listen to him for another minute."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Magnus POV

Last night was great. I learned something yesterday: Alex had never watched 'The Princess Bride.' So I went back to my room and got the DVD. I found it this morning when I woke up and was looking through my book collection. Another thing I lost it the explosion. When I went back in my room I found Jack sing more top forty songs. Thankfully my ears did not bleed.

While we were watching, Alex who was back to being female, mentioned seeing someone in her dreams that could pass off for my twin sister and a camp. The only person like that could be Annabeth. I got a bit worried. I know you guys are probably like, " _Magnus, Annabeth is super tough unlike you! She went and came back from Hell."_ Yeah, yeah. We all know that. But still, I couldn't help but worry a little bit. I had no clue about the camp though.

While we were on the topics of weird dreams I told Alex about my own dreams. I saw Alderman pacing around his house cackling like a demented lunatic about his new security system. Looked like Andvari's ring really messed him up good. The dream shifted and I was standing in the middle of huge joutun party. Giants were singing and chugging mead. They were dressed like disco dancers and huge afro wigs to boot. There singing was way better that Jack's. The dream changed and I was falling towards the sea. Then I woke up to see I had fallen out of bed.

After watching an hour of it we decided to go and call the others. After we rounded everyone up, we headed towards the dining hall. Tonight we were having a huge karaoke sing off. At the base of the Tree of Laeradr, a stage had been set up with Valkyrie Vision acting like those screens they use at a real concert. Random einherji were being selected to sing onstage. When we entered two girls were singing 'Take A Hint.' They sounded pretty decent. By the time we found a seat, the girls were finished.

Then a voice said, "A round of applause for Megan and Sasha. Our next song will be another duet. Our performers are…" Two spotlights started circling the hall. They landed on Mallory and Halfborn. "Halfborn Gunderson and Mallory Keen! Give it up for these two brave warriors!"

Everybody starting clapping as the two got up. "Good luck love birds." Alex said. "I will kill you." Mallory said her cheeks heating up.

"Hey T.J, I need to ask is this another _to the death_ thing?" I asked. Number 1 thing I learned here: everything is done to the death. Everybody seemed to love it but I found it a huge pain in the rear.

"Not really. They have to draw a slip of paper. On it there's going to be an action they need to perform while singing." Alex asked my next question," How come those last singers didn't do anything?" "They were safe or they didn't take much time doing it."

The MC announced, "Your song will be Closer! Now draw an action and let's begin."

Halfborn decided to draw and what did he pull out? Drum roll please … Hit each other with rotten pie! When it was announced I chocked on my dinner and T.J sprayed his mead everywhere.

Hunding brought a wheel barrow of pie on both sides of the stage. "Oh this is gonna be good" Alex said and brought out his camera. "Why do have a camera with and when did you take it?" I asked. "I brought it in case something funny happens to my new family." She said with this really innocent face that made my cheeks red. _She looks so cute_ I thought.

The song began and Halfborn started singing the lyrics.

 _Hey. I was doing just fine before I met you_

He picked up a pie with way to much whipped cream and threw it at Mallory. It land on her shoulder.

 _I drank too much and that's an issue, but I'm okay._

It was Mallory's turn now. She picked up threw it at Halfborn which landed in his face while he was still singing. Everybody was laughing till the wet their pants or died, whichever came first. Some people even snorted mead out of their noses.

Half way through the song, Jack was buzzing. "I want to sing too! Please take me out Magnus!" "You have to get picked first." I reasoned. "Still, I want to see other people singing." There was a 0.001% chance Jack would get picked and kill everyone with his singing. "Okay fine but don't talk too much." With that I pulled him out.

"Think of this as a reward for being so helpful and saving my sorry ass." "Thanks Senor!" By the time my friends got to the end of the song they were covered in pie and whipped cream. "Thank you for your participation. Round of applause everybody. "

"That was interesting." Mallory commented. "It was fun. We should do this more often." Halfborn said. "I think it was great bonding for you two." Alex added.

The actions ranged from shooting einherji to singing while doing a handstand. Then my worst nightmare came true. Jack got picked. "Oh this is gonna be good." Jack said. I almost fainted at the thought of Jack on stage. The MC looked really surprised. "Well if it isn't Sumarbrander. Folks we're in for a treat tonight. Give it for the Sword of Summer, Sumrbrander. Right now we're going into free choice round. Which song would you like to sing?"

"I would like to sing 'Hands to Myself'." Jack said. I'm positive that's his favourite song. That's the song he sing 97% of the time. "Jack please choose an action." Jack did. He chose give 'give Helgi a good waxing.' "This is a good time to see how well Jack can wax." I said. "Hey Alex can I borrow you camera?" "Sure." Alex said.

Helgi climbed up the stage with a cart with all the equipment needed for waxing. Then he took his shirt off. Holy Frigg he was hairy! "Then he said, "Let's get this over with." He said. The music and started and Jack started singing. Surprisingly he sounded a hundred times better than usual.

"Magnus you tell us he's terrible. Jack sounds like an angel!" T.J said.

"We thought he sounded like a total novice!" Mallory said.

"Hey I wasn't …"

"AHHHHH!"

We all looked up to see Helgi on the ground curled up with a huge patch of hair removed from his back. Jack was still singing like nothing happened. He was getting more wax paper. Let's just say that by the end of the song, The entire hall was about to die from laughter. I had to use all my will power to try and not make the camera shake.

When Jack was finished he got a huge round of applause. Helgi was hairless and in so much pain Hunding had take him off the stage. As he passed everyone gave him a huge round of applause.

Annabeth POV

I was at camp. I had just finished designing the new dinning pavilion. It had taken me weeks to finish. I had so much on my plate, helping Jason with the temples, tutoring Percy and now helping my butt of a cousin. The last time we met he told me about how the Norse God of Trickery, Loki plans to set sail on a ship made finger nails and toe nails and destroy the world. How do you even make a ship out of human finger and toe nails?

I was on my way to the Hephaestus Cabin to give them the blue print so they could get started on building. When I got there I found Leo working on something. "Hey there Leo." I greeted him "Here's the blue print for the pavilion." "Took you long enough." He complained. "Hey I have a lot to do." I complained. "Thanks. I'll get some more Hephaestus kids and get started in the morning. So what's bothering you?" "Designing temples, worrying about my cousin, and a ship made of finger and toe nails."

"Excuse me?"

"Turns out my cousin Magnus is an undead warrior living in Valhalla who also happens to be a Norse demigod. Oh and he has a sword that can talk." I explained. "Holy Hera, there are Norse Gods to! What next, Jesus is real?" Leo said. "Percy and I are going to Boston help with his quest."

"I don't think the gods would like different demigods helping each other on Quests."Leo said.

"Not like that. Magnus just wants some tips for sailing. He got some sea gods mad at him and he's going in the summer. Seeing as my boyfriend is the son of a sea god, he might be able to give some better advice." I replayed what Manus told me.

"Hey can I come, pretty please with a bucket of whipped cream and cherries in top? I want to check out that talking sword." He asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay alright Just don't tell the other campers about it. They might freak or do something really bad. Like end of civilisation bad." I warned him.

"I already saved the world once and I'm doing it again by helping Apollo." He said.

"Okay we all saw well you did that. You do realise you gave everybody a huge case of heartbreak." I told him remembering how he died to defeat Gaea. Jason and Piper were devastated for weeks. Frank and Hazel would not stop apologising for letting Leo go through with it. Harley wouldn't stop sulking and crying for a month.

"Hey I said I was sorry and everyone had a good time beating the freaking snot out of me so we're all good." Leo said. "Uh-huh." I said clearly unconvinced. "Be ready by seven. I told him we would be coming tomorrow in advance." With communications not working we decide that tomorrow would be good, since me and Percy have a break from school.

"Sounds good. Leo Bad Boy, Supreme is going to have an excellent time tomorrow."

I was pretty sure he would ask Magnus for a complete background recap. I left him to his imagination and went to the Poseidon Cabin to remind Percy about tomorrow. I checked my watch and the time said 9:47 pm. Knowing Percy he would probably be out like a light in bed. But instead I found him reading a Book about Norse mythology.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What are you reading?"

"What? Oh, I decided to read up on some Norse myths, so I wouldn't be completely in the dark." He said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "There is some really messed up stuff here. How can a male god give birth to a horse? And _Nine Worlds_? I have a lot of problems keeping up with just one."

"First, you should know by now gods live by their own rules. Second, I think it better just to accept that fact than wrap your little brain around that fact." I said. "So you ready for tomorrow?" I asked, sitting beside him on his bed. "As long as I don't have to do anymore 'Saving the World from the Apocalypse' stuff I'm good. I have no problem giving a fellow demigod tips." He answered.

"I forgot to mention, Leo is gonna come with us. I told him about Magnus and his talking sword and know he wants to see it."

"If its Leo you told, then I guess its okay." Percy conceded " I just hope he doesn't plan on slicing the thing up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Percy POV

I squinted at the light coming though my window. My alarm clock was ringing. Six seventeen. After a few minutes I realised that Annabeth, Leo and I were going to Boston. I groaned. It seemed like I had slept for only a few seconds. I decided to get up and get ready before Annabeth was yelling at my ear. I got up and got ready.

I decided to wear ripped jeans, a blue T-shirt and my favourite blue hoodie. Then I opened the door and saw Leo at my door. "Hey Bro. What's up?" I asked. "Annabeth." He answered. Today he was wearing a green sweatshirt, blue jeans, work boots and his magic tool belt. " She wants to get going. I volunteered to come get you, so I didn't have to listen to her rant about what a seaweed brain you were. You should know how scary that chick can get." Leo stated. "Dude, I'm her boyfriend. Of course I know how scary that chick is. If I couldn't handle her scariness, I wouldn't be dating her."

"True."

We hiked up to the central hearth. That was our new dining area until the Hephaestus kids build the dining area. "Hey Leo, if you're coming with us who's overseeing the construction?" I wondered. He replied, "Harley and Nessa will. I wanted a break from all the camp routine stuff anyway. So what better way than to spend time with a demigod from another pantheon. Besides I want to compare how weird the Greek and Norse Gods are." As if the Gods were protesting, the sky rumbled in protest.

"You'll have lots of time for that." I replied "Just don't mess with her cousin's sword. Apparently it's the sharpest blade in the nine worlds. And has a bit of an attitude." From behind we heard a voice say,"Who has an attitude?" We turned round and saw Nico standing there. He was wearing his usual wardrobe of a black t shirt, black ripped jeans and a black bomber jacket. His Stygian iron sword was in his usual place hanging around his waist. "Hey Nic. What's up?" Leo greeted him cheerfully. The two of them had become good friends in the sarcastic – threating way demigods have. Or Greek ones anyway.

"We were talking about a sword belonging to Norse demigod related to Annabeth. What's his name? Marcus, Swagness ….. I remember now! Magnus, Magnus Chase." Leo finally remembered his name. Good thing Annabeth wasn't here or she would have strangled him.

"Oh, so you found out about the Norse huh?" Nico said. "You don't seem surprised." I noted "I met them before once." He Explained. "I was practising my shadow traveling when I accidentally landed in Valhalla. Everyone there was dead. It was giving me a weird feeling, different from ghosts or zombies. As long they stay in Valhalla they can die be resurrected." "I read about that. They train for Ragnarok." I said." Rags and Rocks?" Leo looked so confused. "R-a-g-a-n-a-r-o-k, idiot. When the final battle between Gods and Giants will occur." Nico explained. "Ohhhh. I get it." Nico asked, "So what are you nut jobs doing with the Norse?"

I answered," Well, Magnus needs some sailing tips and Annabeth came and asked me to give him some tips. He got a couple of sea gods mad at him." "I see. How do you plan to get there?" I was thinking of shadow travelling there with Mrs. O'Leary." I said. Nico thought about it for a while. "I think it's a good idea. You'll get there faster. Mind if I come with you guys? I have a few friends there anyway."

Leo and I were a bit surprised. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a bit Ghost King! You're saying you have friends who are dead warriors?" Leo asked. "I passed out in their court yard. They were the first people to actually treat me like an equal. They didn't fear me and they sure as hell didn't care when I told them I was Greek demigod or that my father is the God of the Underworld."

Nico's eyes seemed to dance with happiness as recalled his time at Valhalla. Instead of radiating an aura of hate and death, He seemed to be radiating happiness at the thought of seeing his friends. "Hey, I have a question for ya." Leo asked. Nico replied," Sure go ahead." "Well you said you get this weird feeling around dead people, right?" "Yes." "So did you get a weird feeling being surrounded by dead warriors who weren't exactly dead?

Nico thought about it for a little bit before answering. "Yeah, I did. It was like a low buzzing in my head. It was more quite than if I was around a zombie or a ghost. I asked them about the souls there. The souls of those who died bravely are given new enhanced bodies. To their families, friends and any other acquaintance, their dead." Nico paused for breath. I had to ask, "What do you mean by enhanced bodies?"

Nico answered," By that they have more strength than a regular mortal. Quite a few of them never realised they were demigods until after their deaths. Others knew about their godly heritage. And then there are the ones who think they're crazy because they can see monsters." Leo asked, "If they don't believe in the gods then what happens to them? They go to the crazy house." "Actually Leo some do. Others end up on the streets." "One more question." Leo said. "If Valhalla is for the honourable dead, where do the un-honourable go to?"

I saved Nico from answering, "They go to Helhiem, Land of the Dishonourable Dead, ruled by Hel." "Looks like someone did his homework." Nico looked a little bit impressed. "I got a Norse mythology book from the library so I wouldn't completely be in the dark."

"So you guys didn't answer my question yet." Leo looked at him like he had no clue what Nico was talking about. "And which question is that Sonny Boy?" Nico looked really exasperated. "I'll say this one more time, so listen carefully, dummy. Can I please come with you?"

Putting on my best pirate voice I asked Leo. "Hmmm, what do you think, Captain McShizzle? Shall we let this Scallywag join our expedition to the great unknown of the Nine Worlds?" Leo put on his best pirate voice and said," I think we shall First mate. We will have great adventures with the Ghost King onboard!" Nico got really happy at that. He thanked us and said he would meet up with us at the arena while went to go tell his boyfriend where we were going.

I couldn't help but think how much fun it would be to meet another part of Annabeth family. "Hey, Aqua Man! Fire Butt! Get a move on over here! I don't have all day!" Annabeth yelled from us the Hearth. The both of us screamed back at her in unison "Don't call me that! We're coming!"

"Come on you two!" Annabeth said. "Camp Jupiter will be over in a 3 days and I'd like to be here to see my friends." I grinned and said, "What makes you think we won't come back?" Annabeth rolled her eyes but didn't give me her _you're so stupid_ look. She answered my question though. "We're demigods. We always get caught up in some sort of quest for the gods. Also, we seem to have terrible timing when it comes to doing normal stuff. For example, the last time the two of us went out, we got attack by hellhounds." Leo looked at Annabeth and said, "I know. Calypso and I couldn't sit for more than fifteen minutes. "As an afterthought he added," Forgot to mention the Ghost King will be coming with us. Supposedly, he has dead Norse friends who live in Valhalla."

Alex POV

"Hey wake up Sleeping Beauty. You need to get up." Someone was saying in my ear. I cracked an eye open and saw Magnus in a red t-shirt staring down at me, giving me his signature smirk."What are you doing my room?" I asked. "More importantly why are you in my bed?" I would have reacted by beating the snot out of him, but I just didn't have the energy. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"What, you don't remember what happened last night?" I tried to remember but I couldn't. "No." I said, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What happened?" "You were sleep fighting your dad." "What?" After Halfborn invited us to watch a movie you went to your room. I couldn't sleep so I went to take a walk. You were out fighting an invisible opponent. I had to slap you awake." By now he placed a hand on my head and started to move it back and forth. There was something really comforting about it so I didn't stop him.

He continued, "Then you asked if you could sleep with me. Something about monsters under the bed. You didn't even let me answer and you we're already in my room sleeping. "At that I swear I felt my cheeks heating up. Magnus then hurriedly added, "Um not that I don't mind."I just slept in the atrium. Reminded me of going camping with my mom though." He grinned like we were sharing a joke. Was Magnus always this cute?

"So before you get up I need to ask a very important question." Magnus asked. "Uh sure. What is it?" "You're female right now, right?" It always shocked me when he guessed my gender on the first try. No one guesses right. They always need me to tell them. I asked him so many times how he does it, but he always has the same answer: 'I have no idea how I did it'. After thinking for a few minutes I answered, "Right again Magnus. If you keep this up then I just might have to make you a trophy for your perceptiveness. Just don't get to cocky."

Magnus gave me another smirk. "We'll see. Now hurry up and get out of bed. We have to go meet Hearth, Blitz and Sam at the Duck statues by seven – MMFF. " That last bit was because I hit him with a pillow. "Thanks Magnus." I said "For what?" he replied, taking the pillow off his face. "For putting up with me last night." I answered. "I would have woken you up, but you looked really adorable." Magnus said giving me a smile. Then immediately he started to blush. "I'll keep that in mind." I said feeling my cheeks heat up. "Oh, could you do me a favour and not tell the others about it? I'd rather they didn't hear about it." I asked. "My lips are sealed." He proceeded to lock his lips and throw away the key.

I went back to my room and quickly got dressed. I remembered what Magnus told me about Alfheim. Sunny 24/7. I wore a ripped, lime green pair of jeans and my favourite argyle sweater on top of a white tee. Then I attached a few chains to my jeans and tied my knife around my waist. I put on a pair of black combat boots with fuchsia pink shoelaces. When I went to open my door, I noticed Magnus was outside holding a pair of dark sunglasses.

He had changed into a denim jacket with a flannel shirt underneath. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and hiking boots. "Here you'll need this." He gave me the glasses. "Alfheim has a lot of light so I went to the gift store to in the hotel to get a pair for the both us." "When did you that?" I asked him. He had gone straight to bed as far as I can remember. "Before I went to go ask you." He replied. "How did you know I would come?" He answered by imitating that blue cat from Fairy Tail, "Because you looove me." Before I could smack him he took off down the hall.

Breakfast was a bit interesting. This was mostly because everyone was looking for Jack. Jack was surrounded by a thousand fans all wanting him to do another round. Everyone was so preoccupied with Jack; getting breakfast was easy for once. No one attempted to kill me. No one pushed me or shoved. The buffet table was practically empty of hungry warriors. Taking advantage of the situation, I decided to get my food before anyone came back to the table. I soon found Magnus looking really dejected and maybe a bit shocked too. "What happened to Magnus?" I asked sitting down next to Mallory.

Mallory had switched out of her Valhalla clothes into a dark green jacket with worn out jeans and black army boots. Beside her was her boyfriend. Halfborn was wearing a t-shirt and cotton pants. T.J had his army jacket over a blue v-neck shirt and was wearing dark blue jeans

"Oh him? He just came running in grinning, when everyone charged him." Mallory explained to me. "That was so funny. Everyone came up to him, and begged him to take Jack out. When he did they all kicked him out. He actually landed in front of our table on his butt." Halfborn said before proceeding to laugh his butt off.

T.J added, "He's been looking like that for a while now." I sat there for a few minutes watching him. After a little bit I couldn't take it, watching Magnus look like that. So I did the most logical and least fatal thing I could think of. I stood up and pinched his cheeks. "Ow. Alex let go." He asked. "Not until you stop looking like a discarded pawn. Come on. So your Sword has a better social life than you. You're not alone. I don't have a great social life here too. Other than you guys I don't have anyone to call friends.

Magnus looked a bit skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes really you idiot."

"Fine I'll try my best." Magnus said and gave me a better smile.

"That's better. Now hurry up. We'll keep the others waiting like this. And I don't like being tardy."

"Oh, so you two are going out to Midgard?" Halfborn asked.

"Yep. We're going to help Hearth in Alfhiem."

"If you're going out after breakfast, the three of us might tag along too to see you off."

"Why?" Magnus asked immediately suspicious.

"Because the three of us need to go buy some Chocolate cake for one of our friends." T.J said.

"As long as it's nothing suspicious, I'm fine." I said.

"Now that's settle let's eat 'cause I'm starving." Mallory said.

At that exact moment, we heard the most terrible singing I ever had the misfortune of hearing. "What the Helhiem is that?!" I screamed. "Jack!" Magnus yelled back. "That's Jack?! I thought he was better than this." Mallory said. "Welcome to my world." Magnus muttered. All of Jack's new fans fled. After getting to the chorus of 'Highway to Hell' Jack realised that his fans were gone. I think he really did send his fans on the highway to hell. "I told them I sound better from a distance! But do they listen? Nooo." Jack floated back to Magnus and asked to be turned into a pendent again. Magnus happily complied. "I'm sorry we doubted you Magnus." T.J said. Magnus had this really smug look n his face and said, "That's right. I'm right. Pay your respects."

After breakfast I went to me and Magnus went to our rooms to get our bags. Blitz had made us two backpacks similar to the one he improved for Tiny. Mine was named Abyss and Magnus named his Bottomless Pit. We exited the hotel and proceeded to the Duck statues with T.J, Mallory and Gunderson in tow. We met up with Blitz and Hearth a few blocks before the statues.

"Hey Magnus! How ya doing Alex." Blitz happily greeted us. Hearth, signed," _What gender are you today?"_ Magnus had offered to teach me ASL. I do not like relying on others for help unless I have no other choice. "I am female right now." I said signing as I spoke. _"You're getting better at ASL."_ Hearth said. "Thanks."

Blitz was wearing an army green three piece suit. He probably wore it to blend in with the tree. Hearth was wearing his usual wardrobe which included his black jacket and peppermint scarf. "Hey where is Sam?" I asked. "I thought she was coming" Blitz answered, "Sam is in Alfhiem doing something for the All Father. We'll meet her at Alfhiem."

We soon made our way to the statues. On the way we got up to speed on Blitz and Hearth's lives. Blitz was excitedly discussing about his invitation to a fashion show. "They really liked my designs! They had never seen anything like it!" He was acting like a schoolgirl who just got asked out to prom by her long time crush. His excitement was very contagious.

None of us could stop smiling. Hearthstone was smiling a really faint smile. Magnus had once told me that a faint smile was his version of fan-boying. I can't believe he has to go face his utterly pathetic father. Magnus was so mad when he told me; I offered him the pots that didn't come out right to break. Honestly I don't blame him. What kind of parent blames their kid for being deaf? Soon we were a block away from the statues.

"Well, looks like this is where we split ways." Gunderson said. "Looks like it." Magnus said. We were about to go when T.J's mouth hit the floor. "What? Is it something on my suit?" Blitz asked. T.J pointed behind us. We turned around to see four teenagers sitting on a huge dog. It was easily the size of tank. While we were still staring, the mutt charged us.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented. I am so happy. Hope you guys like this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Leo POV:

Ugh. Note to self: never shadow travel unless it's an emergency. Ever. Once the cold feeling went away we were standing in front of a line of duck statues. "Looks like we're here." Annabeth said. Nico was in front followed by Percy, Annabeth and lastly, yours truly, me.

Looking around I saw a group of people standing around a few blocks ahead. One of them must have seen us because the guy's mouth dropped open. Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary bolted toward them. All four of us held on for dear life.

Nico and Percy yelled unison, "Mrs. O'Leary heel!" The hound screeched to a stop. In the few moments our dog charged before stopping, most of the kids in the group were suddenly armed. Mrs. O'Leary sent us all flying. A kid with hair that could pass off for grass being pulled out with dirt yelled. "Duck!"

All four of us landed in some bushes behind the group. My head was spinning and Nico was spewing some very colourful language. Percy was moaning and Annabeth was trying to get her bearings. "Hey are you guys okay?" A boy with blond hair and a kid from before popped their heads from the bushes.

My head was still spinning and I couldn't see right. "Hey Annabeth, when did you become a male? And how did you get over there?" Blondie looked confused and then turned his head when Annabeth spoke. "I'm over here and not a male. I'm still a female."

"Annabeth what are you and your friends doing here?" The blond boy asked. Annabeth looked really ticked off. "Hey Annabeth, is this your cousin?" Percy asked. "Madness or something?" I added. Grass boy started laughing. "Ahaha! Madness. That's a good one."

"My name is Magnus, rhymes with Swagness." Madness said.

"Hey, it's just as good as Maggie." Grass man stated

"We will talk about this later Alex." Magnus said

"Hey, you didn't kill our dog, did you?" Nico asked.

"Still in one piece and where you left her." Magnus.

"Halfborn is playing fetch with her though." Alex said turning around.

"How about we help you guys up?" Magnus said offering to help us get up. Once we were all up Magnus started to inspect us all. "Personal space please." Nico said. Nico really loves his personal space. "Just wondering, but why are you looking at us like that?" I asked.

"Making sure you're all right. Nobody has any bruises do they?" He said placing a hand on me before moving on to Nico. I don't know about the others but I bit confused. To clear things up Alex said, "Magnus can heal people. He can fix anything from bruises to bringing you back from the verge of death."

"That's a cool trick." Nico said.

"Not as cool as summoning fire and fixing machines." I countered.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet." Annabeth said, once we got back to Mrs. O'Leary. "I'm Annabeth Chase, the hyper Latino kid is Leo Valdez," She said pointing to me. "And the gloomy kid is Nico." She then gestured to Nico. "The other guy on my right is my boyfriend Percy Jackson."

"Okay my turn." Magnus said. "I'm Magnus Chase, Annabeth's cousin." He then gestured to the huge guy with the nasty axe standing behind him. "This guy's Halfborn Gunderson and the red head is Mallory Keen. The boy with the bayonet," he pointed to a guy with a civil army jacket, "Is Thomas Jefferson Jr. We call him T.J.

Then before Magnus could continue the short guy standing next to him said, "I'm Blitzen a dwarf and owner of 'Blitzen's Best.'" He pointed to the tall pale guy next to him. "This is Hearthstone, an expert at casting runestone. He's an elf and just a heads up but he's deaf."

Just to prove it Hearthstone signed, " _Hello. Call me Hearth. Nice to meet you."_ I signed back, " _Nice to meet you too._ " Hearth looked a bit pleased. Then I said out loud, I learned ASL because one of the nicer foster homes I was placed in had a deaf resident."

Magnus was about to continue when Alex cut him off. "That's cool and all but you forgot to introduce me." She said this while glaring at Magnus. "I was just saving the best for last." To me it seemed like Magnus was trying not to anger the guy. Alex turned to us and said," Alex Fierro, Shapshifter expert at your service. "

At that Nico started to smirk a little. Then he asked, "We have a friend who can do that too. If we scare him he usually turns into a bulldog. Does that happen to you too?" Alex replied, "Nope. I usually kill the person scaring me out of reflexes."

Magnus said hesitantly said, "Well there was that one time you turned into a sugar glider because Ratatosk was at the window."

Alex glared at him and looked really ticked off. "Mention that one more time and I'll kill you here and now."

Magnus quickly replied, "Shutting up." Then Halfborn asked, "So what brings you guys to Boston?" Percy answered, "Actually it was supposed to be me and Annabeth but Leo wanted to see Magnus's sword and Nico wanted to talk to some friends he had in Valhalla."

Mallory looked interested. "You do? What are they're names."

Nico answered, "Jake Anderson and Michelle Baker."

T.J said, "Oh those two. They're not at Valhalla right now."

"I think they're at Niflheim." Halfborn said.

"Oh. I was looking forward to seeing them again." Nico said clearly dejected.

Annabeth tried to make him feel better and said, "Don't worry Nico. You can come back another time."

Nico said nothing. T.J looked at his watch and said," Hey I think we should get going before all the good stuff is gone. It was nice meeting you guys." With that T.J, Halfborn and Mallory left.

* * *

Blitz POV

Annabeth turned to Magnus. She might seem nice but one look into those stormy eyes sent a shiver down my back. "I can't believe you forgot about today. Percy and I were coming here to help you fix your sea god problems." "You were?" Magnus said, very scared for his life.

"If you want I could go kill him for you when we're back in the hotel." Alex offered. "I just might have to take you up on that offer. " Annabeth said. That's when Hearth clapped to get our attention. He pointed to an imaginary watch on his wrist. I knew what he meant. "Sorry to rush you guys," I said taking a deep breath, "But we have to get going before our problem gets worse." Nico asked, "What problem?"

Alex answered for us, "You see hearth has a runestone to retrieve back – " Leo cut her off asking, "Dude, I don't about Norse myths and stuff so you're gonna have to explain 'runestone' to me."

Hearth started signing out an answer," _Runestones are regarded as the genetic code of the universe. Each one is powerful on its own. If you can master all of them you can cast rune magic, the strongest magic in the Norse worlds."_ I translated what he said for everyone else, adding, "Hearth is the only mortal practiceonar in all the nine worlds." Leo looked very impressed. "Remind me not to mess with you." I noticed Hearth had a faint smile on his face.

"Let's get one thing straight," Alex said looking at the Greeks, "I'm transgender and gender fluid. So unless I tell you otherwise, you will address me as a female. Okay?"

"No problem" Percy stated.

"That's fine with me." Annabeth said, smiling good naturally.

"Yes all powerful, all mighty Fierro!" Leo replied

"Okay." Nico simply said.

"Good. Now where was I? I right Runestones." Alex said. "Hearth has one of those letters back at his house in Alfheim. The problem is that his dad has gone cuckoo in the head because Magnus and Hearth gave him ring that insures the wear goes crazy for riches and dies."

Magnus took up the story. "We tried to dissuade him but it wouldn't work. Either way, his Dad got more security measures. One of those measures is more Water Nixies."

Leo looked like he was trying not to laugh. "You mean little fairies that take care of rivers or something like that?" I answered this time, "No, he means huge towering giants made of water that play songs filled with grief that will kill you." Leo looked surprised.

Percy told him, "You should understand by know nothing in mythology is cute fuzzy and nice." Leo said, "I see your point."

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "I know! We'll come with you!" Nico looked at her and said, "We will?" Annabeth looked at her friends and said, "Why not? If Jason can control storm spirits maybe Percy could control one of the Nixies and have it fight the others." Looking at Leo she said, "And Leo could disable the security cameras and stuff. Being a son of Hephaestus it should be easy."

Nico spoke up, "I see your point. It could work. But only if you're cousin says we can come."

She turned to Magnus and asked, "Well can we? Please?"

"Well what do you guys think?" Magnus asked us.

"I say 'Yes'. I like how you guys think." Alex said.

"The more the merrier. It might be better anyways with more fighters."

Hearth just nodded his agreement.

"Well guess you guys are coming along. Just wondering, but do you guys have any dark shades? Alfheim is sunny 24/7. Without shades it's gonna be a constant headache."

Nico turned to Leo," Can that tool belt of yours cough up some shades Leo?" Leo immediately started rummaging in his tool belt. "Let's see." He then pulled out 4 dark sunglasses. "Looks like I can. How about we put them on once we're there?" Nico answered, "All right."

"Is that tool belt magic?" I had to ask. Anything that was made of fabric caught my attention.

"Yeah it is actually. This bad boy can give me anything from breath mints to a chainsaw. "

"Who made? What is its name and history?"

"Huh?" Leo looked really confused. Magnus explained it to him. "Dwarves take crafting very seriously. They give names to anything and everything they make. Before you use it you have to state its name, the creator and history."

"Oh I get it. Must be a pain to recite what great deeds my clothes did every time I get dressed in the morning." Leo said. "I really don't know about names or anything about its history before I found it in the bunker but it has helped me get through some tough times." I made a mental note to inspect the tool belt after we were back.

"You should see Nidavellir. Everything's different and made to last a few thousand years." Magnus added.

"Instead of wasting time let's get going. I want to try world jumping." Alex complained. "World jumping?" Annabeth asked looking very excited. "Uh yeah. We're going to have to go through the branches of Yggdrasil." Magnus said turning around and heading toward the duck statues. "Be careful not to fall."

Once we got to the ducks I announced," Welcome to the nexus of the universe!" Percy, Leo and Alex lost it right there. Annabeth and Nico just looked at each other and said, "Okay."

"You have got to be kidding me right?" Alex said between fits of laughter. How many times was this gonna happen? Magnus said, "It seems stupid but true." With that he pulled Jack of his chain.

* * *

Magnus POV

Once I had examined the statues I pulled Jack off his chain. "Hola Senor. What did I miss?" He turned to look at the people behind me. Leo pounced on him immediately. "You really _do_ have talking sword! And it can speak Spanish!" Jack replied, "Yes I can Leo my man."

"How did you know his name was Leo? I thought you never listened to what I say when you are in pendent form." Jack replied, "I don't. I just sensed a powerful weapon so I decided to be a little alert." Knowing Jack as well as she does, Alex asked him what was on my mind," Did that weapon happen to be female by any chance?" "Yes it did. A female sword to be exact."

Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Percy all stared at my flying disco sword. "Okay which one of you has a sword?" Alex asked. Looks like I wasn't the only one feeling awkward. Leo was the one that answered, "I don't carry a weapon, and I only make them. Annabeth has her dagger on her. The only ones with a sword are Nico and Percy."

Jack spoke up and said, "The lady sword I'm talking about is on that guy." He turned around and pointed to Percy. "Can you take her out please?" Percy looked a few shades paler. I understood why. Percy took out a pen. As he was uncapping it he stated," I never realised Riptide was a girl."

The pen turned into a sword. The sword itself was 3 feet long and shaped like a leaf. It looked pretty well balanced. Jack immediately started flirting with it. "Hey there beautiful." "l thought you said a pen sword was a stupid idea." Jack turned red and hurriedly said, "For her no. For yours truly yes. I always turned into a pendent for Frey." Alex taunted, "Oh Yeah?"

"Can we please put a lid on this? I don't want to see Jack flirt with Riptide." Nico stated.

"Let's do that." Percy said, turning Riptide back into a pen.

"Let's get going. I want to see how the world tree looks like." Annabeth said.

"You can flirt with Riptide later Jack. We need a route to Alfheim." I asked. "Yeah Jack. I'm sure Magnus could prepare a nice romantic dinner for you two." Annabeth stated. "With roses falling from the sky, violins playing in the background, Magnus and Percy serving you two dinner – "

"Hey!" The two of us shouted. Annabeth and Alex high-fived each other. "All right then." Jack said happily. "At the very least I expect you two to fix me a nice romantic scenario." "We'll make sure of that." Alex said, looking at Annabeth. I think I should be worried that my cousin is getting along with my crush.

I knelt in front of the first duck. Way too cold. I moved to the next one. I finally found the right one when I reached lucky duck number 5. "Okay Jack, it's this one." Jack replied, "On it Senor." He cut through the air and a rift appeared. "All right Blitz and Hearth you guys go first. I'll go last." I said, turning Jack back into a pendent. "All right kid. See you on the other side." Hearth and Blitz stepped through. After them Alex and Annabeth jumped through saying ladies were always first. Percy and Leo jumped through. Lastly were Nico and me.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to make one thing clear to anyone and everyone reading this story: I won't stop updating till I finish the story. Don't ask me about when I will update to add a new chapter. I do not stick to schedules. I suck using them. Just follow the story and you'll get an email when I do add a new chapter.**

 **At the end of the story I will add scene with Jack and Riptide. If you have any suggestions for a Jack X Riptide scene, please feel free to tell me about it in the comments. If you think anything was bit off just tell me. I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **Solei Dragheart**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alex POV

Once Annabeth and I went through the cut, we stood there taking our surroundings. "Amazing." Annabeth breathed."I know, right?" I said. All we could see were tree branches. It felt like we had shrunk. The branches were of various sizes. The trunk itself was massive. The biggest branches were about the size of an interstate road.

Looking down the bottom of the tree there was a lot of mist surrounding the tree. I felt a bit dizzy. Looking at Annabeth, I guessed she was feeling the same way. Hearth signed to us, _"You will feel dizzy your first time on the tree."_

Behind us, Percy and Leo came through followed by Nico and Magnus. "This is awesome!" Leo said, looking like a kid in toy store. "I'm guessing falling won't be a good thing." Nico said peering down the end. "No it's not." Blitz said. "We should get going."

Percy asked, "What's the rush?" Magnus just smirked and said, "Two reasons. One," He said putting up one finger "we'll get attacked by an indestructible monster squirrel who's life revolves around insulting people."

Hearth signed out point number two. " _Staying on the tree is not good for your sanity." Blitz translated what Hearth had signed._ I said sarcastically, "Well we wouldn't want that to happen, now do we?"

"So how do we know which way we're supposed to go?" Nico asked. "Whoops." Magnus said taking out Jack again. "Hey! Did you forget I was your guide?"

"Apparently so." I said sarcastically. Magnus just rolled his eyes and asked, "Jack could you show us a path to Alfheim?" Jack glowed a cheerful shade of orange and replied, "Sure thing Magnus."

Long story short, we went down a bunch of branches and went up a bunch of branches. Along the way we had a nice conversation about demigod life. We talked a lot about normal things that happened. Well normal by Demigod standards.

"Wait, what happened on Valentine's Day?" I asked laughing so hard that I almost lost my balance.

"Well our friend, daughter of Demeter, Katie Gardener, decided to give her boyfriend, Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes, a Valentine's prank. " Annabeth recounted walking beside me.

We were walking in pairs. In front were Percy and Magnus followed by Nico and Leo. Blitz and Hearth was in the middle while me and Annabeth brought up the rear.

"Katie thought it would be a good idea to give the guy an exploding chocolate heart!" Percy said, grinning from the front. "She went to Leo for help to make it explode." Nico said, snickering. I think Katie sent me the video she took." Annabeth said.

Leo said, "It was a total mess! Good thing he had his eyes closed." Nico added, "Travis's head was a chocolate covered work of art." Percy said laughing "I think she used a couple kilograms of chocolate and caramel."

Hearth snorted and said, " _Wonderful way to tell someone you love them_." Leo answered, "Yeah if your boyfriend is one of the best prank pullers on Camp grounds.

"If I deem it worthy, please send me a copy." I asked Annabeth. "It'll be great material for my new laughter playlist."

"A laughter mix?" Magnus asked. "Yes a laughter playlist Maggie. A bunch of videos I find funny in one playlist. Anymore questions?" Magnus looked away and said, "Nope, all good." I just smirked. Magnus always knew when to back off.

Annabeth snickered. "Maggie? That's seem cuter than Pumpkin." Magnus snapped at her saying, "Hey! Only my mom can call me that." I turned to Annabeth and innocently asked, "Hey which one do you think is better: Maggie, Pumpkin or Beantown?"

Leo started laughing while Percy asked, "How did you manage to get a name like Beantown?" Magnus thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly I have no clue. I think Mallory was the one who started it."

After a while the Greeks recounted their adventures when they had set sail on the dangerous seas of the Mediterranean, on a long harrowing quest defeat the Earth Mother.

I had to hand it to them. I'm surprised none of them died.

That's what I thought till I heard what happened to Leo.

"You _died?_ " I asked, thinking I heard wrong. "Yep. My bad boy dragon Festus and yours truly hit Gaea with everything we had. An onager was shot too. Now I'm only fireproof not explosion proof." Leo said like this was an everyday accident. "The explosion killed him." Nico added. Before I could asked how he was still alive Leo answered, "Festus gave me the Physician's Cure."

Hearth signed out a question, " _What is that?"_ Percy answered that, "That's a cure that's made of Plosyian Mint, a god's heartbeat – " Blitz interrupted him and asked, "A god's heartbeat?" Annabeth shivered and said," Yes a god's heartbeat. Please don't ask." Percy continued, "And the Curse of Delose."

"Ooh, Sounds interesting." I stated.

By now we had switched to branch number 20. It was pretty sturdy and about the width of any sidewalk and road combined.

Nico asked, "What about you guys? Annabeth said something about pissing off a sea goddess and her husband." Hearth signed, " _Not us, Magnus did._ " Nico raised an eyebrow, smirked and asked, "How did you do that?" Magnus looked a bit sheepish while answering. "Well Ran is more of a bag lady." Leo was smiling when he said, "A bag lady? Does she look like an old lady on the streets or something?"

"Actually, yes." Magnus said smirking at Leo's amused expression. "She collects stuff of the bottom of the ocean, like hubcaps, pins, drowned souls, etc. I more or less threatened that her collection would be stolen if she didn't give me Jack and a golden apple of immortality."

"I thought you were already immortal." Percy said. "Not for himself stupid. He needed it for a Jotun king." I explained. "Gods eat them to keep them looking young and keep them healthy."

"Hey how's life in Warrior paradise?" Leo asked curious. Magnus mad e a sound that resembled kid saying no to his vegetables at dinner time. "What Magnus means to say, is Valhalla is okay."

"Explain." Nico asked. Magnus looked over his shoulder and said, "Well everything is done to the death." "Oh," I added quickly," You can die and be resurrected before dinner." Leo looked like he got a good idea. I could almost see a light bulb flash over his head.

"If you guys can be resurrected then can you test some of my inventions? Please?" Leo asked.

"Why?" Magnus asked. I face palmed myself. "You can't be that stupid Magnus." Annabeth said. "Why?" Magnus repeated again. Nico saved us from answering. "If you guys get resurrected, then Leo can have them fail and exploded without killing anyone."

"Wait, his inventions have killed before?" Magnus asked looked a little alarmed. "No," Percy said. "The Injuries range from bruises to full on broken bones."

Our conversation would have gone on further but that's when we heard loud footsteps.

Looking up we saw four stags ready to tear us apart.

"Oh Crud." Magnus stated, looking very alarmed.

"What the Hades is going on?!" Annabeth asked.

"Those are the four stags that roam the World tree!" Blitzen said looking very alarmed.

We all looked at each other and did the one thing that came to mind: We ran.

* * *

Percy POV

I had enough run ins with magical creatures to know when you run. We could've fought them but something told me that course would spell out our deaths. Not happening. When we saw the stags we just split up into pairs.

The stags looked normal enough. But they were 10 feet tall. Normally I had no problem with stags. But I no decided that I didn't like monster stags. I could hear a voice at the back of my mind. I was positive it belonged to one of the stags telling us to basically get lost.

Annabeth and Alex had run onto a bigger branch. The Dwarf and Elf went the opposite direction. I couldn't see where Leo and Nico went off too. They probably shadow traveled away. The four stags just split up to chase us.

There were four pairs. Seeing as one pair was missing, Magnus, Jack and I had _two_ stags after us. While jumping on to another branch, Magnus asked "Jack, find us a portal!". Jack answered, "On it!" and hurriedly went to work.

I turned around to see the stags after us. Guess we'd have to fight these things. I knew it was suicidal, but maybe I could shake them. The very least I could send them to a lower branch. I looked at Magnus and we silently agreed that we'd take them on .

"You distract them." I told Magnus.

Magnus said," You attack them."

I smirked. If I was going to die, I'd rather die with a sarcastic dead warrior than an idiot.

Magnus got their attention. "HEY! FUR BUTTS!". The he ran and jumped over them. The stags immediately went over to roast him. I crept up and attacked the one on the right. It reared back and released a grunt.

Soon I was riding bronco buster style. While launching my arse into space I noticed Magnus had decided to become a bull fighter. He was using his jacket as a cape.

Suddenly the stag threw me off. As the world blurred around me, something grabbed me and pulled me to the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I should've seen this coming a mile away. I can never go anywhere without mythical, bloodthirsty monsters chasing me. Though these weren't technically monsters. More like animals living in peace while I entered their home territory.

I had Alex with m though. I liked that kid. I really didn't care if she was different. It didn't matter if she was male or female. She was still the same person. Looking at her, she seemed to have gone through a lot.

"We have to fight that thing you know!" Alex said jumping on to another branch. "I know!" We were pretty lucky considering that only one stag was chasing us. Poor Magnus and Percy had two after them. Nico and Leo had disappeared somewhere.

"Have any kind of plan?" Alex asked, "'Cause right now I'll take stupid ones too."

"I'm a Daughter of Athena!" I fired back. "I don't have and/or do stupid plans. Only miscalculated ones!" Despite our situation that forced a giggle out of Alex. I smiled. It seemed that most of my friends could laugh through almost anything.

Looking around I noticed Blitz and Hearth beating their stag up. Percy and Magnus had decided to go bull fighter. Magnus deer fighting the stag while Percy being Percy decided to ride the stag.

Suddenly Alex screamed, "Stop!" and grabbed me.

Looking in front of me I saw that the stag had jumped over us. Okay so we had no choice but to fight it. "Okay let's do this." Alex muttered. I looked at her and asked, "Do you think you can attack it?" Alex's eyes lit up. "Tree mines." She whispered. "What?"

Alex looked at me and said, "Blitz said there are tree mines here. Maybe we can lead this sucker to one and run for the hills."

"Do you even know what a tree mine looks like?" I asked her. "More or less yes. Blitz happened to have a picture of one in case he ever forgot what they looked like." She answered. "How could you ever forget what they looked like?" I said.

But before we could do anything something or someone grabbed our ankles. We let out a scream before the world went dark.

* * *

Hearth POV

 _Stupid stags. This was not the first time this had happened to me and Blitz. I doubt it will be the last either. Any time we went on the tree, something always happened. The last time we went was with Magnus._

 _Back then we had Ratatosk on us. Now it was the stags. All the stags. For those of you who do not know them, their names are_ _Dáinn, Dvalinn, Duneyrr and Duraþrór. They eat from the branches of the world tree._

 _I could never believe how bad my luck is at times. The minute we saw the stags we all turned to run. Blitzen and I had Duraþrór on our tail. Dvalinn and Duneyrr were after Magnus and the Water Boy. Dáinn was after Alex and Annabeth._

 _I had seen Death Boy and the hyperactive Latino run. Where to, was the question that remained. We had been running around for a good 15 minutes. Blitz had pulled me behind a branch. "_ We need to distract that thing long enough to get away."

 _I signed him a suggestion. "Maybe we could knock him off a few branches."_

 _I read Blitzen's lips. "_ That might just work. What Runestone do you plan to use?"

 _A good question. I hurriedly signed, "I'll use Isa and then Thurisaz."_

"That seems like a good idea. You do that while I distract him."

 _With that said we both got to work. Blitz did a great job distracting Duraþrór. I cast the Isa runestone and aimed at the Duraþrór's legs. Soon he was frozen to the branch._

 _I was about to cast Thurisaz when something pulled me down. Everything went dark._

 **Hi guys. First thing I need to say to everyone is this: I'm very, very, very sorry! I did not mean for that to happen. I was under a bit of a homework overload. Ha ha … yeah not funny.**

 **A little shout out to a guest who goes by the name Catherine. Thank you so much for your review. You have no idea how accomplished I feel when I get a review. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Oh and one more thing! Guess what happened to Death Boy and the Hyperactive Latino. I promise you will like what happens in the following chapters. And the Romans will be coming later too just sit tight.**

 **Solei Out**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nico POV

Finally! My turn to tell this story! Took you long enough!

So I believe everyone has heard that Leo and I vanished somewhere. We didn't fall into the abyss. We didn't get eaten. Oh and we had no such run ins with a squirrel, though thanks for worrying about us.

When we saw the stag we ran. After running a few meters, I remembered I could just shadow travel. I grabbed Leo and melted into the shadows.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed. I should mention Leo doesn't like to shadow travel without a warning.

We landed a few branches above everyone else. The branch we landed was the size of a normal road in New York. Luckily we were hidden by a bunch of leaves and a few thinner branches.

Looking down I saw one of those beasts chasing Blitz and Hearth. Alex and Annabeth were no exceptions. I looked for Percy and Magnus and winced. Those two had two stags on their tail.

I turned to Leo. He looked at me and sighed. "Why does this always happen? Why can we never go anywhere without a stupid mythological nasty chasing us?"

"I feel your pain man. We gotta save the others though." I said. It seemed like I saved everyone's butt quite a few times now.

"Hmm…." Leo and I thought for a bit. "Maybe we could use my shadow travel powers." I suggested.

Leo asked, "Explain."

"Well," I started, "I could grab the others and pull them into the shadows and leave them here."

"I think that might be our only chance." Leo said. "But you can't pull two people at once. I'll bet you ten Happy Meals you couldn't do that."

As much as I would have loved the Happy Meals, there was no time for that. If there was I would already be on it. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I think I have an idea." He rummaged into his tool belt and produced one of those thingies Harley made for his three legged death race. The only difference was that there was a wire between the two cuffs.

"You and I attach these to our ankles and jump. I grab one person and you grab the other." Leo said, the cuffs dangling from his hands. "The wire in between can stretch pretty far. So there's need to worry if our targets are farther apart."

I could see the logic behind his reasoning. Anything having a solid connection to me would shadow travel with me. And there was no telling how far apart our friends would be by the time we jumped.

Oh and before anyone begins to worry about me, I'd like to say I can shadow travel without collapsing. Will had given me orders not to shadow travel unless I had to. But he said I could travel short distances. So I'll be good. Maybe. He also gave me a few pills to take in case I needed an extra burst of energy.

"Alright let' do it." Leo grinned and was about to attach the thing to my ankle when Jack appeared.

"Sup Greeks!" Jack cheerfully greeted.

Leo and I jumped at the sound of his voice. Thank the gods we didn't scream. I looked at him like, "Why?" Leo on the other hand exclaimed as loudly as could without drawing attention. "What the Hades man! Do _not_ do that."

"Sorry." The sword said non – apologetically. "Magnus asked me to go make a cut that will lead us to Alfheim." The sword went two meters forward from where we were standing. "Here." The sword said.

"This is where I can make a good cut." Jack explained. "Huh. I can't believe we were so close." Leo said, somewhat surprised at how close we were. "Good job us." I said equally surprised. Jack noticed the cuffs in Leo's hand. "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Leo asked looking around. "That." Jack asked pointing to his hands. Leo looked at his and said, "Oh this. This is our plan to save everyone from those monstrous beasts." Leo and I took turns to explain our plans to Jack.

"Ooh. Good plan." Jack said with approval. "But you might want to hurry. Looks like everyone's about to be eaten." Both Leo and I looked to over to see he was right. Blitz and Hearth were still running. Alex and Annabeth were cornered. Percy and Magnus might have lost it with what they were doing.

"Oh shit!" I said. "Leo put that thing on and let's get going." Leo was already putting the thing on his ankle before I was half way finished talking. "On it, on it." It took Leo a minute to put it on both of us.

In that minute I told Jack. "You stay here. We'll be back with everyone in a minute." Jack nodded. Or I think he nodded. He just swished forward and then backwards. "Good. Thanks. Leo you ready?" Leo looked at me and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go save Percy and Magnus first." I said. With that we melted into the shadows.

Leo POV

I know what I said. No Shadow travelling. But this was an emergency. After the cold feeling went away I saw where we were standing. We were about three branches above our first targets. Magnus had decided to become a stag fighter. He was doing pretty well.

Percy on the other hand decided he wanted to be a bronco buster when he grew up. If his life wasn't in danger, then I would have laughed and maybe taken a video. He was trying very hard not to let go.

I turned to Nico and asked, "Ready Nee?" he replied "Ready Lee." We were about to jump when Percy was launched into the air. We both jumped. I managed to grab Percy and pulled him down.

Nico grabbed Magnus from behind. We were about to hit the tree branch below when the shadows rose up.

Soon we were back with Jack. "Hey Senor!" Jack greeted Magnus. "What the Hel happened?!" Magnus said, very confused. "Thanks for saving us guys." Percy thanked us. Magnus asked again, "What happened?"

Nico quickly answered, "Jack will explain. We have more people to save." I gave them a two finger salute before disappearing. Jack was starting to explain our plan.

When we resurfaced, we found ourselves a branch or two below Annabeth and that Alex kid. Alex seemed like a good person to hang out with. But something told me she could and would beat the snot out of anyone who messed with her.

"Maybe we should pull them down." I suggested to Nico. Nico seemed to like that. "Okay only your head will be out. Just grab their feet and pull. "Sure thing."

When we resurfaced, Annabeth and Alex were making agreeing on their plan of attack. Too bad they didn't get to use it. I grabbed Annabeth while Nico pulled on Alex. Both the girls screamed. When we emerged from the shadows Nico and I landed on our feet. The girls were more or less better. More or Less.

They landed right on top of Magnus and Percy. Percy managed to catch Annabeth in a princess carry. Magnus practically got flattened by Alex. Do you guys want to know thing is? Alex was kissing Magnus! Nico and looked at each other and began to sing. "Magnus and Alex sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Alex opened her eyes and quickly got her bearings and bolted upright. Alex turned as red as fire. The same went for Magnus. Annabeth was secretly taking pictures. "Someone please kill me." He asked, as Alex got off him. He then proceeded to curl up into a ball.

Alex stood up and Percy gently put Annabeth down. "What the Hel?!" Alex said angrily. Annabeth was backing up, "whose idea was that?! I swear will kill you two!" Alex angrily exclaimed, "Never heard of a heads up?!"

Before we could answer, the angry girls charged us. Percy was fast enough to catch them. "You guys should hurry up before they break loose." Nico wasted no time and soon we disappeared. I was getting pretty tired of the cold feeling.

"Okay I have enough energy for two more jumps." Nico said.

"I think we'll be fine." I replied.

We looked down to see Blitz distracting the stag. Hearth had taken out something from a pouch. "Ready for take - off?" Nico said looking at me. "Ready for take – off." I confirmed. We jumped down, me aiming for Blitz and Nico aiming for Hearth.

As we fell, Hearth froze the legs of the stag they were fighting. I managed to grab Blitz but Nico couldn't get Hearth. So we had to come around and pull Hearth from the back. Blitz was wriggling way too much.

I was glad when we finally got back to the others.

Blitz looked very ticked off. Hearth didn't show much expression, but his eyes seemed like he would really like to push us off a building rooftop. " _So this where you two disappeared to."_ Hearth signed.

I signed back. " _Yeah. We were going to save everyone when Jack came and said this was the best place to make a cut to Alfheim."_

"Well thanks for saving our butts. Thanks for the darkness. It helped my skin. No thanks for not giving me a warning."

I turned to our saved victims. Percy looked pretty good. Blitz and Hearth were fine. The girls were still mad at us. Magnus had gotten up but he was still red in the face. Hearth clapped and signed, _"What has happened to Magnus?"_

I gave him one of my crazy grins while Percy answered, "Oh him? Alex fell on him and the accidentally kissed." Blitz looked at Magnus and said, "Really? Do have any good pictures?" Annabeth smiled and said "Yes, quite a few good ones."

"Annabeth!" Magnus and Alex said, very embarrassed. The conversation would have gone on longer if not for a distant bark. The Norse, excluding Alex paled. "Jack," Magnus said, addressing his sword.

"Yes?" Jack answered.

"Hurry and make the cut please."

"Of course Senor."

"Let me guess," Nico said, "Squirrel?"

"Squirrel." Blitz answered.

As soon as Jack made the cut Magnus was telling us to hurry up. I quickly took off the cuffs and stuffed them into my tool belt before I jumped. I expected solid ground. I didn't expect to fall through the air.

Again.

 **My way of making it up to everyone for being late to update. Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks to the people who gave me some great ideas for this story. You know who you are!** _ **Cough**_ **Thunderwolf7226** **and** **HesprideNightshade** _ **Cough.**_

 **To** **HesprideNightshade** **and Bass Beast: Congratulations! You two guessed right! Your prize: Imaginary Chocolate! XD**

 **See ya'll later! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico POV

Ok. After much negotiating and pouting, I'm back! HAHAHA!

What Leo said was true. We were all falling through the air. I was expecting solid ground. Not the atmosphere. After all that jumping I felt pretty sick. I didn't need the feeling of weightlessness. I almost threw up. Almost.

Magnus forgot to mention to us newbies that we would be free falling through the air. And the dwarf. And the elf. "I forgot to mention!" Magnus screamed. "You can only enter Alfheim from the air!" Annabeth smacked her cousin upside the head. Well-deserved if you ask me.

"Could you have not said that earlier, ya Butt?!" Annabeth said extremely pissed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Magnus apologised in fear of his life. "It sipped my mind! But I thought I mentioned this to you!"

Annabeth took a moment to search her database brain. She must've remembered because she replied, "You did! Gods I need more sleep!" Magnus looked smug and rubbed it in, "Yes you do!"

I turned to look at the others. Leo and Alex had gotten over their initial terror and were now doing flips in the air. "Hey can you do this?!" Leo asked. Then he proceeded to do a triple somersault before doing a quadruple back flip.

Alex grinned in a very devious way. "I can do better than that boy!" She went into a spinning nose dive and did an arc while she was still spinning. She ended with a few back flips. Leo whistled and complimented her. "You're good their Fierro!" Alex grinned and replied, "Thanks!"

I turned to Hearth and Blitz. Blitz looked like a professional sky diver. Too bad he didn't have a parachute. Hearth was in a swan dive position. Then I turned to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was sitting with her legs crossed as she fell. Percy was lying on his side.

Now you might be wondering what I did. Well for a minute or two I screamed and cussed. When I calmed down I decided to relax. Soon after another 2 minutes, we started to slow down. Honestly it felt like we were falling down a rabbit hole.

The sunlight turned really harsh. It was getting a bit hard to look anywhere. I put my arm out to block some of the light. I noticed Magnus put on some really dark shades. "The ground is gonna be like a bouncy house!" Magnus explained. "It won't hurt a bit!"

Blitz added to that. "Alfheim is made of sunlight and air! The Patron God in Frey, Magnus's dad!"

Soon we were reaching the ground. Three things happened that I wasn't expecting.

The first thing that happened occurred way before we even landed. Blitz grabbed Hearth and pulled on a cord. Out came a parachute. So much for not having one. Percy and Annabeth started to straighten out once we got a bit lower.

When we were nearing the tree tops, Alex turned into a falcon and then went into another spinning nose dive before landing. Honestly I should have that one coming. She can shape – shift. Of course she would use it to land!

The third thing I did not see coming.

As we were nearing the ground. Leo turned upside down. At the time I thought he wanted to land on his hands in a handstand and do another trick. Instead his hands lit up as he neared the ground. The fire helped him to slow down. Then he did a quick back flip and landed on his feet.

Annabeth and Percy landed on their feet. Magnus and I landed on our butts and skipped a few meters before stopping. As I tried to get up, I got one of the worst headaches I ever had. Percy and Annabeth seemed to feel the pain too.

"This is why you need sunglasses." Magnus stated. " _A constant headache."_ No kidding.

Will always told me I needed to be in sunlight more. Now I could soak in the light and avoid being in it for a week or so. The light was way too strong here. Leo and Alex came jogging over. Both had some shades on.

"Hey Leo? Do you mind sharing?" Percy asked.

"Yeah of course." Leo said passing the three of us some shades.

"Thanks" Annabeth and I said.

"Hey, Leo, are you trying to be the next Iron Man?" I asked, still a bit surprised at his Iron Man impression.

"If you are, you need to set your feet on fire too you know." Annabeth added.

"If I did, then I'd burn my shoes." Leo replied.

"He has I point, you know." Percy said.

"Also I have been practising that in case I ever fell from the sky again." Leo explained with a grin.

"You have?" Alex asked disbelievingly. "Where did you find the height to do that sort of thing?"

"The top of Bunker 9 or the Lava climbing wall." Leo replied casually.

"So where are we?" Percy asked stopping the banter.

We had landed in a manicured front lawn. There was a fountain in the front with a croquet set in the middle. The bushes were perfectly shaped to look like different animals. The flower bed looked perfect. A bit too perfect. The house behind us was a pretty big mansion.

"Who the heck lives here?" Percy asked Magnus.

"I dunno. A middle class family maybe." Magnus answered.

" _Middle class?_ " There was no way I was going to believe that was a middle class home.

"Believe or not kid, but that is a middle class family home." Blitz said from behind.

I turned around to see Blitz, covered in this cloak thing. He looked like a three year old using a table cloth to act as ghost. "Umm, are you okay? Halloween's a long way away." Percy asked. Alex snorted before answering. "Dwarves petrify in light. So he has to use all sorts of covering to avoid that."

"Okay. Sorry, my bad." Percy apologised.

Hearth signed something. Blitz translated for us. "Hearth said we need to hurry up before the Bunkers call the police." Magnus nodded in agreement. "Yeah we should. Though I think they already might have called the police."

"I take it that no one like loiterers." Annabeth asked.

"No they do not." Magnus replied.

We were soon on the main road, with Hearth leading the way. As we were walking I noticed that all the homes were big mansions. Have you ever noticed Rich people they can smell money? Well that scent was everywhere along with different flowers.

As a kid I would tell Bianca I wanted to walk on the moon. Guess I could cross that off my list of things to do before I die. That's because the gravity was insane. It felt like I was moon walking. Once or twice I accidentally jumped a bit too far and landed a good 20 feet way from the group.

I was thankful for the sunglasses. They did help to alleviate a bit of the head ache I was getting. The sunlight was so bright that is pointed out the tiniest of problems.

"Not to pry or anything, but what's your dad like?" I asked. Even though I couldn't see his face, I felt a murderous rage come from Hearth. Magnus looked at me and said, "Excuse me and my language here, but I think I should tell you on behalf of my adopted brother."

"You are excused." Percy said sympathetically.

He took a deep breath and said really fast, "His dad is a f****** b**** with no emotions and an a****** with no shame. The m***** f***** only cares about his c***** street creed."

Take a note here: Leo and I kept it safe for our more sensitive readers.

( **Take no offence dear readers, but I really wanted to do that. It won't happen again.)**

Magnus looked like he really wanted to punch this guy to the ground. "Easy there Maggie." Alex said soothingly. "I know you want to beat the snot out of him, but take don't you think that's something Hearth should do?"

"If I had a relative like that I would to." I added.

Leo stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey is that Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel?" Blitz looked in his direction and said "I think Sam is there too." Magnus had a look that stopped between worried and smug. "Hey Hearth, look. They're with our friends Wildflower and Sunspot."

* * *

Alex POV

I looked over to where Blitz and Leo were staring. Sure enough there was Sam. Behind her were four teenagers. In front of her were two officers. They looked seriously pissed. "So, Magnus. Do want to go over and say hi?"

Magnus grinned and said to the others, "Well let's go guys." Then he turned to Annabeth and said,"You can introduce us once I save them from those officers. "Annabeth looked at him and asked, "And how do you plan to do that? Stab them?"

"No," Magnus replied as we got nearer. "Use some connections."

"Yo! Wildflower, Sunspot! Long time no see officers." The two officers stopped mid – sentence. The fourteens and Sam turned around. Magnus continued," Didn't I say I would remember you?" The officers visibly paled.

"Uhh, S-son of F-Frey. Nice to see you sir." The first one said.

They looked like plain clothes detectives. They talked with an accent like they popped out of a medieval time period. They had the same shade of platinum blond hair, like Hearth, in a buzz cut.

The one that spoke had _Sunspot_ on his name tag. That meant the other one was Wildflower.

"Uhh, how c-can we help you?" Wildflower asked.

"Could you tell me what these demigods did?" Magnus asked nicely. Before he spoke up the, policemen looked pretty smug. Now they seemed pretty scared. I kind of found it funny. Magnus was like a really big teddy bear. I just couldn't imagine him to be scary.

"Well, the Goldrust family reported a group of 5 teenagers trespassing on their property." Sunspot explained. "For the last time officers," Sam said exasperated, "We didn't even know that was someone's backyard!"

Magnus looked at them and asked, "Did they break anything?"

"No." Wildflower and Sunspot replied.

"Did they _hurt_ anybody?"

"No."

"Did they _steal_ anything?"

"No."

"So you can let them go." Magnus said. "Oh, and I don't want you near any of my friends. Got it?" The officers looked a bit ticked off, taking orders from a kid. But they nodded and replied, "Got it." Magnus turned to us and said, "Let's go guys."

Our group and Sam's group left the officers. I studied the four teens with Samirah. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys looked 16, maybe 17, had blond hair. His eyes were electric blue and he had faint scar on his upper lip. He wore a purple T shirt with a pair of jeans and trainers. On his forearm was a tattoo I couldn't see properly.

The other boy looked a bit Asian. This guy was probably 15 but he was pretty muscular. The guy wore a purple sweatshirt with the letter SPQR in a gold-ish colour on the back. He wore jeans and combat boots.

Now, on to the girls. The short one was African – American and frizzy cinnamon brown hair. She these golden eyes and a similar tattoo. I got a proper look at it this time. It said SPQR with a glyph with one line beneath it. She wore a purple shirt with a white vest on top. There was a pair of hiking boots on her feet.

The other girl was definitely a Native – American. She had really choppy chocolate brown hair put into little braids. She put a feather in her hair too. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, always changing colours. This girl was out right gorgeous.

After we had gone a little way, Leo broke the silence. "What the Hades are you guys doing here?"

The blond one spoke, "would you believe us if we said we were on a date?" Leo looked at him and said, "With our luck Jason, I could totally believe that." Samirah turned to us and asked, "Would you guys mind introducing us to your new friends?"

"Right. Sorry Sam." I apologised. Everyone went around introducing themselves. The blonde boy was Jason Grace and the girl with changing eyes was his girl friend Piper Mclean. "Wait," I asked, "Is your dad _the_ Tristan Mclean?" I couldn't help it. I was a huge fan.

"That's him alright." Piper answered. After that that I learned the Chinese boy was Frank Zhang and the other girl Hazel Levesque. Turns out Nico and Hazel were related. "So," I said t Samirah, "Why did you bring Greeks to Alfheim?"

 **A/N: Okay hope you guys like this! About that swearing bit, I got the idea from watching an episode of an anime called Nanbaka. I just really wanted to do that. Heh heh. Tell me what you guys think. I'll be dishing out another chapter too.**

 **Thanks for the Iron Man idea Thunderwolf7226!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hazel POV

Alex asked Samirah, "So, why did you bring Greeks to Alfheim?" At that Jason and Frank started snorting. Piper was quick to notice Alex's discomfort and used a bit of Charmspeak. "Stop snorting, you two."

Both of them stopped but they looked a bit miffed. "How'd you do that?" Blitz asked looking at Piper. "That was Charmspeak. It compels people to do what I say, but I try not to use it unless it's an emergency."

That's when I spoke up. "We'd like to apologize on behalf of our boyfriends, Alex." Piper, "Yeah. They snorted because you kinda mixed up mythology." Piper then turned to the boys and said, "Apologise to Alex right now."

The boys automatically turned to Alex and said, "We're sorry Alex." Alex was grinning now. "That must be handy." Piper had a devious little smirk in her eyes. "Sure is. Its great way to get them to do stuff for me."

Jason looked at her and said, "Don't you even dare." Piper looked like she almost wanted to Charmspeak her boyfriend to do something embarrassing.

Magnus got everyone back on topic. "So if you're not Greek, then you're Roman, right?" Jason confirmed, "Well, almost. Frank, Hazel and I are Roman. Piper's Greek." "Ops. Sorry about that." Alex apologized.

Frank said, "No prob." Alex turned to Sam, "Okay let me try again." She took a breath before asking. "Sam, why did you bring Non – Norse demigods to Alfheim?" Frank answered for her. "Jason said so: We were on a date."

Percy looked at us and asked, "Care to explain?"

"Well," Frank started, "The four of us had a picnic date set up. We decided to go a bit into the forest near the border of camp. There's a really nice flower field so that's where we went."

Jason took it up from there. "We met up and reached the field. We had just finished setting up when Miss Soul Reaper over here came through a portal with a few big flaming giants."

Sam explained her end. "It was a quick job Odin sent me on. Some Fire Giants were causing a ruckus in Nidevllir. When I opened the portal, I didn't realize where I had connected it too."

And before any of you say anything," Sam said looking at the four Norse Demigods "I'd like you all to know that I know it was stupid on my part."It looked like that was exactly what Alex was going to say, but she decided to against it.

I took it from here. "When we saw Samirah fighting, we couldn't leave her to fight them alone. So we ditched the picnic and charged into battle. We beat most of them pretty easy. Though they did call Frank a son of Loki for some reason."

Blitz turned to Leo and asked, "Is this the Frank who can shapeshift?"

"Yep. That one over there." Nico answered, pointing to the Son of Mars in question. Frank waved at him. Magnus explained the situation, "Children of Loki can shape shift too. That's probably why they called him one of Loki's kids."

Percy looked amused. "Hey, maybe we could have a three-way shape-shifting contest." Percy turned his head to look at the three contestants. Alex and Sam gave him a murderous glare. Frank only looked annoyed. "Or maybe not," Percy said quickly.

I had seen what Sam could do and I had no intention of getting on her bad side. Frank turned to the Greeks and asked, "So why are you guys here?" The sunlight had been very harsh but luckily Samirah had a few pairs of sunglasses. Even with them on, the pain was only just slightly alleviated.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Leo said dramatically. "We came in search of the mythical stone of power!" Nico joined in. "We were on our way to charge the monster's fortress, when we saw you fine folks being held captive!"

Sam turned to Magnus and Alex and asked through gritted teeth. "You brought Greeks get Hearth's Runestone?!" Alex was quick to answer "It's Magnus's fault! He forgot about his cousin was coming over!"

Sam turned her murderous glare to Magnus. "Didn't I tell you to schedule your time properly?!" Magnus replied, "And didn't I tell you scheduling time doesn't work for me?" Soon I was imaging Magnus scheduling his time for monster attacks. Before it got any worse I stepped in between the two of them. "Hey calm down you two!"

Alex spoke before the two could go at it again. "Why don't we go together?" Hearth signed something and Leo translated for him. "Hearth says, and I quote, _Is this not a lot of people to go and get one runestone?_ "

"I think we could all go," Blitz said. "Besides, the Romans and Greeks can give us some advice before we go get ourselves killed at sea." Magnus and Sam give each other one last glare before saying, "Fine!"

"Okay," Annabeth said, "Now that this is cleared up, can we get going? I have an inter-pantheon reunion to look over." With that said, Hearth leads the way to his house. Along the way, we talked about stuff and before we knew it we were standing in front of a huge mansion.

The mansion was the biggest out of all the houses we had seen on our little walk over. The gates were had a huge A monogrammed on the front. I could tell they were made from gold. Good thing Arion wasn't here. I bet he would have demolished those gates in an hour. Then he'd be running around Alfheim burning off built up steam.

As for the rest of the mansion, it was covered in toilet paper.

I'll give you all a minute to process that. One, two, sixty. Okay, that's a minute.

The house itself was very posh. I think. It was hard to tell through all that toilet paper. We could see seven feet tall giants wearing suits and dresses. They were having what looked like an outdoor wedding reception.

I say wedding reception because I saw a female giantess wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. She and her husband were being dragged all over the place, being dragged over to talk to the various relatives.

"Guys," Magnus said, "Looks like we are about to crash a party."

* * *

Piper POV

When I saw the house my jaw dropped. I had seen some really weird things, but this took the cake. But being a daughter of a love goddess, I couldn't help but feel all tingling and warm. I could tell Annabeth felt the same.

"We can NOT and will NOT, barge into their wedding!" I said. I mean who would want their special day ruined. I also had a feeling that the bride would kill us, burn our remains, kill us again, and stomp on us before throwing us in the garbage.

I warn you all right now. Never, and I mean NEVER, mess with a bride. They are the most dangerous thing in the world.

Annabeth was backing me up. "She's got a point." Turning the Hearth she asked, "Instead of charging in there, couldn't we just politely ask to go into where ever the runestone is and quietly comeback out?"

Hearth signed something really fast. Blitz replied. "I get what you're saying, buddy." Turning to us he explained. "Giants are notorious for their tricks. As soon as we get in we need to claim guest rights."

Leo asked what was on my mind. "Why would we do that?" Alex answered, "So they there's a better chance of surviving." Magnus added, "Giants love to twist your words up. So be careful of what you say, or they'll take literally."

Nico said sarcastically," That might be a bit challenging for us." I knew what he meant. The eight of us get very sarcastic when pissed. If you've read our previous adventures, then you'll know what I mean.

Alex looked at him and said, "I wonder, which kind of demigods are more sarcastic? Greek, Roman or Norse?" Magnus looked at her and said, "We can have a contest later." Sam added, "We'll see. We have some guest rights to claim."

With that being said, we decided to ring the door bell. This caught the attention of the giants. Before we rung the bell, everyone was chatting away. After the bell, they all froze and turned in our direction. Then one of them screamed, "Demigods!"

Then before the guests could charge the bride and groom yelled in unison, "STOOP!" The guests froze right there in pure fear. I was really hoping the bride wouldn't chop us into pieces. I got a little bit more scared when the bride and groom started walking towards us.

They stopped in front of the gate and shrunk to the size of a normal human couple. Then they Bride said sweetly, "Please forgive my uncle." The groom added, "He's a bit drunk right now." The bride introduced herself. "My name is Sigrid. And this," she said pointing to her fiancé said, "is Grimar."

They were both very nice compared to the giants they had invited. Sigrid had jet black hair tied in a princess style bun. Her dress was a simple sleeve-less with a sweet heart neckline. The bottom was embroidered with gold.

Grimar was wearing a black dress shirt under a black vest with black dress pants and shoes. He also had a black bow tie around his neck. Griamar asked us with a smile, "Can we help you, fine folks?"

Percy quickly asked, "You aren't going to kill us for barging in?"

Sigrid and Grimar laughed pretty hard before they could breathe again. Grimar wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Oh, that's the most funniest thing I heard all day! Pfft. Kill you!" And then he started chocking on his own laughter.

Sigrid explained some stuff. "I don't see why we would. You rang the bell before you came in, unlike all the others who decided to drop by. You see, the elves around here were very startled that there was a giant wedding going on."

Grimar, after finally regaining control, said, "These elves were very pesky. We crossed paths with the mad elf that lives here. One thing led to the next and now he's sitting in the basement with his gold."

Sigrid noticed our faces. She must have seen our, 'You did not just do that' face. She scoffed and said, "We're giving him his meals tough he couldn't have cared any less." Her husband said, "We even offered to marry him to his gold." He snorted before continuing. "We meant it as a joke but old nut had us call down the priest to actually do it. We caught it on video too."

Magnus steeled his nerves and said, "Umm. Wow. Didn't think it gets that bad." Taking a deep breath Magnus continued. "Well, see the elf over here? Yeah, this is more or less his house." Grimar looked confused and asked, "More or less?"

Hearth quickly signed something. Blitz translated it. "Hearth says he grew up here but ran away because parents were ashamed that he was deaf. And we just came here to get something in the backyard." Blitz quickly added, "But he says you can finish your wedding here."

Sigrid closed her eyes and muttered something before exclaiming, "You would happen to be Hearthstone now would you?" Hearth nodded. "Ah, now that makes more sense. You do realize we can't let you in without some kind of payment."

The boys looked pretty skeptical. "What kind of payment are we talking about?" Frank asked. Grimar looked at his wife and an idea seemed to hit them like lightning. Grimar smiled and assured us that they would not require any blood or fights.

"We don't like fighting too much. But as earth giants, we love a good joke. But I promised my wife I wouldn't be playing any pranks today." Sigrid took up the proposal. "We are in dire need of some entertainment though. If you all agree to perform for us then we will let you all get what you came for."

We all came to a silent agreement. We were going to do this. Honestly this is the best thing to ever happen to us. Grimar said, "Our family is fond of singing and dancing."

Leo looked a bit too confident as he said, "No worries! We've been practicing for a talent show anyways. Winner gets the honor and title of 'Best Demigod Entertainer."

Let me explain.

During the last get together between the Greeks and Romans, we decided to have a competition which Percy and Leo named 'Demigods Got Talent'. At first, it was just a way to pass time. But the name stuck soon everyone was pumped up. The prize is still being determined.

Last I heard from Frank The Legion was using every spare moment they had to practice. There would be four judges. Chiron, Reyna, Rachel and surprisingly Athena. The four would be judging the acts.

Back to the present.

Magnus just remembered our original plan. "Before we continue: We claim guest rights."

That sent the newlyweds laughing their butts off. Alex slapped him upside the head. "You just remembered that stupid?" "Sorry," Magnus mumbled. The couple in front of us just brushed it off saying. "Guest Rights have been claimed."

So we followed them to their wedding guests.

Sam muttered sarcastically, "This is going to be _soooo_ much fun."

 **I did it! I published CH.8! Finally! I have spent the last two weeks or so suffering through an assignment after assignment! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Okay I need advice. If you read the chapter you will know it's going to be a talent show thing. I really wanted to see them dance and sing. So I was thinking of having Nico, Leo and Percy dancing to 'Uptown Funk' and Alex singing 'Thumbs' by Sabrina Carpenter. I had a few songs lined up in my head but as soon as I was about to write it I forgot. So I was wondering what you guys would like for the following groups to sing or dance too.**

 **We have Jason and Frank. Then Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel. Another would be Hearth and Blitz. I'm still deciding if I should have Magnus and Sam do a duet or a solo.**

 **I'd be very grateful for some suggestions.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason POV

Hello. It's me. I was wondering if after all this time you still wondered, who I used to be.

Hello from the outside! I didn't call at least a thousand times! To tell you I'm dying from Lack of attention!

Thank you. Thank you very much.

 **Leo in the background:** _BOO! YOU SUCK JASON!_

 **Nico slaps Leo upside the head:** _Don't be rude Valdez_ **.**

 **Percy pulls him away:** Leo, let him have his moment. He's probably practicing before we beat the snot out of him.

 **Leo & Alex:** Burn!

 **Magnus:** He's not as bad as Jack though.

 **Alex:** This hurts to listen.

 **Jason:** I love you guys too.

Great intro I know. Enough fooling around let's get down to business! Yay Business! So Sigrid and Grimar led to the crowd to announce the entertainment. The wedding guests looked a bit suspicious. And lethal, but that was probably because of the weapons they were holding.

I had a sudden image of my wedding if I ever lived long enough to have one. I am about to say, 'I Do' when monsters crash the party. Without skipping a beat, all my guests are beating them to a pulp.

My best man, Leo Valdez is burning everything to the ground. My sister, Thalia Grace, is calmly shooting everything in sight. My bride would be stabbing every monster she sees. My best bro ever, Percy Jackson is drowning monsters, putting out Leo's stray fires and slashing monsters to dust.

After all the monsters are dead, their remains sent to Tartarus, my friends and family sit down, all covered in monster dust. I say the magic words and kiss the bride. Oh and by the way, I would be marrying Piper. Don't think I don't know about Jasper.

So after a few threats, Sigrid lost the nice giantess attitude and gained a murderous giantess attitude. "All of you will quietly go inside and be seated," Sigrid said menacingly. Grimar was right behind her.

"These Demigod's mean none of us any harm. So we will treat them with respect."

"We don't want a repeat of the Fireball reunion in Muspellheim five decades ago, now do we?" Sigrid asked menacingly. You could literally see a fire burning in her eyes.

All the giants paled and the fire went out of their souls. They dropped their weapons and muttered "No Ma'am." Grimar then ordered, "Everyone will go sit inside. We'll take them backstage."

"Yes, Sir."

With that, all the guests turned and went inside. Annabeth cautiously asked, "Do you mind if I ask what the Fireball Fiasco is?" Grimar explained, "Long story short, our relatives destroyed our work and the two of us smashed them to a pulp."

"And since then the family has been scared of us." Sigrid finished.

"What a wonderful day it was!" Grimar said, problem reminiscing about killing his friends and family. "Come now follow us backstage." He said. And so we followed him inside. Before we got inside, Sigrid stopped and looked us over.

"You know for a wedding, those are no clothes to be wearing." And with that, she snapped her fingers. Our clothes changed into tuxedoes and dresses. The dresses were the exact same design. Same could go for the tuxedos. The only visible difference was the color.

The girls were wearing a strapless knee length dress. Around their waists were a sparkly black belt and black flats/ heels, depending on what each girl was comfortable with. Piper and Annabeth had their hair in a messy bun. Hazel's hair looked was brushed and a sparkly barrette was placed at the back of her head. Alex and Sam still had the same hair style.

Annabeth's dress was red, Hazel's was yellow, Piper's was turquoise, Alex got lime green and pink while Sam was dressed in midnight blue.

For the rest of us, we got a three piece suit. Well, Blitz didn't. Or at least I didn't think so. Kinda of hard to tell when your friend is wearing a very thick table cloth. He was still wearing the same suit he had on when we met.

Mine was purple, Percy got dark blue, Nico got his usual black, Leo was wearing olive green, Frank got an indigo suit and Hearth's was grey but his tie was candy cane stripped.

Grimar explained, "As soon as you step out of the boundaries of the mansion grounds your clothes should go back to normal." Hazel exclaimed, "Thank you! But may I ask why you're being so nice?"

Alex said, "I've gotta agree with Hazel. The dress is amazing but why so much kindness?"

Sigrid sighed. "I'm sure you've heard of Loki's escape," I remembered Loki from the movies. But from actual mythology? Other than the fact he was an enemy of the gods, I know absolutely nothing.

But the Norse kids did. At the mention of Loki's escape, they all turned upset and started emitting the aura of a demigod who failed miserably in a mission. You know they tried their best and they gave it their best shot, but they still take all the blame. This made me think they might have had something to do with it.

"Well," Grimar continued, "we don't really agree with Loki starting Ragnarok right now." Sigrid said, "Right now, things are very good. Have you seen the entertainment industry? Or the fashion industry?"

"Life's good. Now I might agree with him later after a few generations. Might. Probably not."

"Come, now follow us." The two giants said in unison.

Hearth's house was a mansion – museum mix.

There were a lot of artifacts on display. The display boxes themselves had been delicately decorated with tiny pale pink ribbons. Most of the furniture had been moved to make way for dinner tables. They even made a makeshift stage to boot.

Along the walls, silk draperies had been hung. A banner reading "Grimar + Sigrid 4EVER" was hanging on the walls. There were a lot of roses and a large wedding cake was the center of all the festivities.

The decorations would have looked wonderful if not for the huge water giants hanging around the display cases. I remember Percy saying he wanted to try controlling them like I could control Venti. If he did, it wouldn't be easy. But after accepting the fact that you're a demigod for a few years, not a lot can shake you.

Now you all might be wondering how everything fit inside. Well, that's because there was no furniture and the room was about the size of a baseball field. The house didn't look this big from the outside.

Suddenly, we heard some giants singing * _cough_ * Screaming * _cough_ * 'Drunken Sailor.'

Grimar looked like he would snap somebody in half. "My brother and uncle are not doing this." Looking over the giant in question resembled Grimar in facial structure and hair. Other than that, the other giant was drunk

I couldn't tell which one was his uncle though. Grimar excused himself and went storming off, muttering about killing them and snapping their spines. Sigrid sighed and went after him. "Just make sure he doesn't ruin his tuxedo with blood."

Right, wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?

After those two left, Hazel asked Hearth, "Is this an illusion? I feel like there's magic involved." Hearth signed something. Blitz was quick to translate. "He's saying that is it an illusion. The giants played around with glamor to enlarge the size of the house."

Percy then asked, "So glamor is like the Mist right?"

Blitz answered, "If this _Mist_ shields mortal eyes from the world of the gods, then yes it is."

Suddenly, Magnus pulled at a pendant I hadn't noticed before. Soon it turned into a floating, talking sword. "Okay, since when do you listen to my conversations anyway?" The sword replied, "Oh I don't. I only started listening when someone mentioned the word s _ing_."

Frank was a bit startled. "You have a talking sword?"

Alex asked sarcastically, "Does it look like a talking sword?"

Leo cackled with joy. "I have found a new member to add to the Sarcasm group!"

Annabeth sighed. "Why does it seem that Norse Demigods are more Sarcastic than Greek and Roman Demigods?"

Sam patted her back. "I must say, I agree with you. After spending time with you all, it does seem that way."

"Jack, meet three Romans and one Greek." Magnus introduced us. "Three Romans and one Greek, meet Jack, my talking sword." Weird name for a sword, but that's not important. Jack greeted us. "Hi, three Romans and one Greek. My name is Sumarbrander, but I prefer Jack."

Seeing as the sword was being polite, I introduced myself. "Hello. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." I was wondering where I should look while addressing a sword. I decided as long as it was in my field of vision, I'd be okay.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto."

"Piper Mclean, "Daughter of Aphrodite. I'm Greek."

Jack turned back to Magnus. "Can I please, sing too?" Magnus asked, "Why?" Alex smirked and said, "Oh so you can win over Riptide?" Jack answered. "Yes. A girl will like any guy who sings for them."

Percy and Magnus looked very disturbed. "Please, please, don't flirt with my sword in public," Percy begged. "Jack, please don't ever, ever, flirt with a weapon when I'm around or in a serious situation," Magnus asked.

Without thinking, I asked, "Riptide is getting hit on by a talking sword?"

Sam exclaimed, "I did not need to know that."

Piper gushed, "It's the birth of Jacktide!"

Hazel asked, "Riptide is a female?"

Frank asked, "Can Riptide even talk?"

Jack turned to each of us to answer our questions. "Yes Riptide is getting hit on by a talking sword; Lion lady, you did need to know that, love the ship name Piper, thank you; yes Riptide is female and can talk. I just need to find enchant her."

"Enchant her?" Leo asked intrigued.

"Yes, a enchant her. Do you know how awkward it is to talk to an inanimate weapon?"

I had a mental image of Jack moving and talking, trying to flirt with Riptide while the latter sat there unresponsive.

Nico asked, "You've dated more than one weapon?"

Magnus sighed. "He's a playboy. He dates someone every day."

Percy asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Have you ever heard of a dating site?"

Leo asked again, "What do you mean by enchanting?"

Jack explained, "Being a magical weapon myself, I can enchant other weapons to talk. That's usually how I spend my dates. Then after dropping the lovely lady home, I undo the spell." After that, the sword began swishing.

"So can I please sing too?"

"Okay," Magnus began, "How about this? You can be the opening act while we figure out the order we are going to perform in?" "YES!" Jack was practically jumping for joy. Some of us began to talk strategy. Mainly Annabeth and Sam. The rest of us were still taking in the fact that we might be having a wedding soon.

* * *

Frank POV

So I'll skip a little bit of what happened after Jack was given permission to do a performance. Grimar and Sigrid took us backstage. We had to stop two more times. Some of the giants got drunk on mead.

I tried some when Grimar gave us all a glass. Since I didn't want to end up with what Magnus called a 'mead buzz', I only drank half of mine. After finishing his glass, Nico looked considerably happier. Leo looked like he had way too much sugar.

Percy quietly muttered, "At least they have enough energy to perform."

Jason started to pick a fight with Percy. Or more correctly, restart an old one. "Hey, Perce." He said grinning. "Remember that bet we made before this whole talent show thing?" Percy turned to face him. "Instead of waiting a few more days, you want to settle this now?"

Percy started grinning with a devilish delight in his eyes. "Oh, you're on Superman."

Okay, let's stop right here. I'll tell you some stuff you need to know. Questions will be answered later. This disaster happened a few weeks prior to the bet made.

Camp Half – Blood had gotten a new recruit in the form of Serena Willows. I had met Serena. She's a daughter of Hecate. Serena's a pretty cute kid with emerald green eyes, dark chocolate hair, a button nose and a face full of freckles.

She soon found out she was a daughter of Hecate. Since her Dad was still alive, she called him while Will took care of her wounds. And then she started to bug Lou – Ellen to teach her magic. On a quick side note, her arrival has caused Harley's inventions to be way more lethal, as the two have been making magically enhanced weapons.

Most of them seem to backfire. Luckily no one died. Yet.

After learning the basics, it only took her a week to start brewing transformation potions. That might have been my fault. After seeing me turn into a bulldog while I was napping, she thought it would be fun.

And a good way to infiltrate enemy lairs.

So when some of her experiments ended in Nico's morning coffee, Nico got turned into a grumpy, black cat. For a week. Anyone who came near him got a face full of scratch marks. Except for Will. Will would pet him and kiss him and pet him and talk to him and pet him. So you get the general idea

It was hilarious to see a talking cat that could summon the dead. Percy, Jason, and Leo had coaxed the 'Nicat' to sit on a throne and summon a skeleton rat. Once he turned back to human, Nico beat the Schist out of them.

Okay, let's get back to the story.

Alex asked, "A bet, huh? Who's wagering what?"

Leo chuckled and answered, "So this Daughter of Hecate Has this Cat transformation potion. Then whoever is in the lower position on the ranks will be turned into a cat for a week." Blitz looked skeptical. "Got any pictures? I want to see it for myself."

Leo pulled out his monster resistant phone and showed him the video of Nico being turned into a cat. At the time Leo was testing out his new toy when by chance he caught Nico on Camera. Death Breath was standing and in a puff of smoke, he turns into a black cat.

The phone was passed around to the other Norse Demigods. Magnus was trying very hard to not lose it and die a second time. The corners of Hearth's mouth twitched, while Blitz was chuckling. Alex was the only one who completely lost.

Nico would have summoned the dead but before he could, one of the stage hands told us the first group of us could go. Jack floated away, but not before saying, "Wish me luck Baby!" Hazel and Piper yelled, "Break a leg!"

When he walked on stage, a black bowtie appeared on his hilt. The stage hands had mentioned they had a spell that changed your clothes to whatever you need to perform in.

"Fehu is for Frey, Dagaz is for new paths,

Gebo is full of gifts ….."

Magnus asked disbelievingly, "Is he singing the _Norse Alphabet_?"

Hearth nodded his head. The giants looked ready to throw a table at him. But before anyone had the chance to reduce him to a pile of metal, music started blaring. I recognized it as 'We Didn't Start this Fire' by Billy Joel. You might be wondering how I knew this. Well, Hazel has it on her playlist.

The giants seemed to love his singing. From backstage though ….. It sounded terrible. Leo was, thankfully, quick to hand everyone some ear plugs. While he was doing it, Piper asked, "Why the Hades does this sound like singing Furies?"

Hazel looked at her, "Actually the Furies sound better than this. This sounds like Octavian. Maybe worse." Sam answered Piper's question. "Jack tends to sound better from a farther distance."

I decided to get our performance order before Jack was done.

"Okay after he's done," I pointed to the Sword, "who's gonna be next?'

Blitz Grabbed Hearth's hand and both volunteered. Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper decided to go next. Then there was Alex followed by Percy, Leo, and Nico. Jason and I were second last. The last group being Sam and Magnus.

We all agreed and waited for execution.

 **I haven't written a chapter that long since chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoys this. I will reveal the rest of the songs in the next chapter. So sit tight. In case anyone is wondering, 'Nicat' is a word I made for a Nico who is still a cat. Oh, and in chapter 7, I was trash talking Alderman, not Frey. a guest misunderstood.**

 **Just saying this but I am so happy. After Magnus Chase and Trials of Apollo, we won't run out of Mythological Series! Uncle Rick is working with three different authors to write about Indian, Korean and Mayan Mythologies! My Prayers have been answered.**

 **Soliel out ~ :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Magnus POV

After Jack came back from his time under the spotlight, he had this intense mini argument with Percy because he demanded he see Riptide. "I demand that I see the lovely lady!" My sword yelled. Percy denied him his request. "No you will not! Riptide is my sword!"

In the end, Percy gave in, because Jack almost cut his pants down trying to get his crush out of her master's pocket. Annabeth started consoling him after he called after Jack, "Give her back before I get on stage!" Water Boy yelled.

I walked up to Percy and said to him, "It's okay man. It's awkward for me as it is for you." Then I added as an afterthought, "You should have seen the way he was pestering me when he found this super old, super hot lady sword." Percy smiled and added "As hot as an old lady sword gets."

The stage manager came up to us and explained how the stage lights worked before being dragged off somewhere else. "It's simple. The lights work with your will. If you think about how you want the lights to work then it happens."

We still had a good ten minutes before the first of us had to go. I was really curious what everyone was going to perform, so we all went around what we were going to do. "Hearth and I are going to perform 24K Magic." Leo said, "Me and my bros are going to do some dance moves to Uptown Funk."

Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were going to sing 'Pretty Girl' while Alex was going to do 'Fight Song'. Jason and Frank were set on singing 'Warrior'. So that left me and Sam. Back when I was in elementary school, my teacher would make us sing for class plays and stuff. I wasn't bad at it but it's not my favourite thing in the world.

Soon, Blitz and Hearth were gracing the said stage with their presence. The lights dimmed down and they got into position. The first chords of the song could be heard. Blitz started singing the first lyrics of '24K Magic' by Bruno Mars.

I was wondering how Hearth could sing or dance. He is deaf after all. But, He must have used a spell or something because his choreography was amazing and his footwork was impressive. He was break dancing like it was nobody's business.

Blitzen's singing was amazing too. He hit all the notes right and didn't miss a beat. A few giants were shouting their approval all over the hall. The shouts had increased when Hearth used some magic to create a few special effects. By special effects I mean he was dancing in the air. It was all really interesting to watch.

While those two did their thing, I pulled Sam over and asked a very important question. "Hey Sam, what song are we going to do?" Sam thought about it for a moment. "Hmm… maybe, 'Larger than Life'?

I had heard that song before. "I like that. Okay. That's what we're going to do." Sam and I then spent the rest of Blitz and Hearth's performance talking strategy. The one thing I was not planning to do was to go on stage, only sound like an idiot.

My guardian dwarf and elf came back, smelling like sweat and achievement. "I am so relieved that they liked us!" Blitz cried. " _Trying to entertain Mimir is good practice and strengthens your self esteem."_ Leo snorted. "That sounds like an advertisement." Nico asked after Leo translated, "Who's Mimir anyways?"

I answered. "A God's severed head."

"Gross." Jason said. "Who keeps a severed head?"

Annabeth started to explain. "Oh, I've read about him. A long time ago, there was a hostage swap between two tribes of the Norse Gods: The Vaninr and the Aesir. Mimir was part of that, going to the Vanir with another guy. The Vanir didn't like his ideas, so they cut off his head."

Sam took it up. "She's right. After that the head was sent to Odin, where he took it to a secret lake bear the base of the World Tree. He dropped it in and then Mimir's head came back to life. Now when he goes somewhere, there better be some water nearby."

Blitz also added, "Nowadays, he runs a pachinko operation and charges people who drink from the waters of the Tree a few years of servitude. The water helps a person when they want to learn something very important."

At that moment a stage hand came by and said, "Whoever's going next is on in five."

Piper, Hazel and Annabeth quickly reviewed their routine and then were off. "Wish us luck!" Piper called out cheerfully. Percy and Jason called out, "Good luck!" The girls went and positioned themselves on stage. Piper stood in the front with Hazel on the right and Annabeth on the left.

When the music started, Piper started singing the first lyrics. Then the girls twirled and changed their positions, moving in a counter clock direction. So it was now Annabeth singing the next lines with Piper and Hazel frozen in ballerina positions. And so it went on like that. The girls were good, like they had been practicing for months. I know practice when I see it. Hazel finished the song, singing the last lines.

After the girls were done, the hall broke out in cheers. "I guess Piper must have accidentally used a bit of Charmspeak near the end." Frank was telling me. If she did let some magic slip, then I wasn't paying attention. If that's happens to be the case, my only defence is that I was practicing my lines in my head.

Hazel was being congratulated by Frank and Nico while Percy congratulated Annabeth on not killing anyone with her singing. That earned him a punch on the arm. As for Piper, she was letting out a breath relief. "I am so glad they didn't kill us." She said.

Alex took a few deep breaths while she was waiting to go. I squeezed her hand and said to her, "Don't worry Alex. I'm pretty sure you're good enough to not get yourself killed." Alex turned to me and smiled, "Thanks Magnus."

"Oooo." Leo exclaimed, "We got some love bird action going on here!" Percy started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Alex left me to go punch Leo's lights out. One blow and he was on the ground. "He'll be fine in a few minutes." After Leo fell, Percy went to hide behind Annabeth. Annabeth being the caring girlfriend she is, just side stepped out of Alex's way when she approached them and punch Percy in the gut hard enough to fall next to an unconscious Leo.

Now you might have notice that Leo and Percy were both slated to perform after Alex had gone. And you might be wondering how Nico was reacting about this. Well, he just shook his head and not so quietly said, "Well, they had it coming it to them."

Don't worry though, Percy recovered quickly and Leo got up halfway through Alex's performance.

Speaking of her performance, Alex seemed to relax a bit once she got on stage. It hit me that I had never heard Alex sing before. So I was kind of interested hear her. When she opened her mouth to sing, she sounded like a professional.

And no, I am not exaggerating. She really did. I guess it was all those karaoke nights Mallory would drag her too. I remember a few weeks after Alex had properly settled in, she and Mallory each came back with a brief case filled with cash, which reminded me of the movies. When I asked Alex where she got hers from she just looked at me all serious and said, "Murder." before going to her suite.

Now I never thought Alex was the kind of person to kill for money, so I turned to Mallory and I asked her. "She won all that money from Karaoke to the death." She replied before going to bed with her own case. I didn't think much about it after that because everything is done to the death.

Alex was singing loud and clear throughout the room. Once she came back, Hearth asked her where she learned to sing like that. "My dad thought it would be fun to have a kid who could sing, so he put me in singing classes."

Well, that must have been fun.

* * *

Blitz POV

Please don't tell me I was the only one who found this entire offer suspicious. "Perform for us and you can go freely." We are dealing with earth giants! They always have a trick up their sleeves. What if they break something and make it look like we did it? Have you seen how fancy some things are in here? It would take us months to pay!

But what if they keep us hostage? They might say we did so well that they want to keep us here forever as their entertainment? I have a store to run you know. Do you know how many customers I have who want something from my line of bulletproof clothing? A lot! Also, do you know how many humans are scared of being shot? A lot!

I didn't say anything because you never know what might happen. So if it turns out I am wrong, Magnus and Alex might not let me hear the end of it. But if we do get taken in as hostages, I won't have the pleasure of screaming _I told you so_ , because I didn't tell anyone anything. Except you, whoever might be reading this.

Enough of me screaming, let's get back to the entertainment session.

Alex went, and the giants loved her. She came back with flowers in her wake, and everywhere on stage. We all congratulated her. Apparently she took singing lessons as a kid. It always seems to me like rich parents want their kids to learn lots of things so they can show off to other rich people.

After Alex came back Percy, Leo and Nico got on stage after all the flowers had been swept away. The three decided to do a Michael Jackson take on the whole thing. At the part where the song goes, "Policing the fireman" Leo set himself on fire. I was surprised his suit didn't burn away. I really didn't want to see a Greek demigod in his underwear.

Jason explained it to me when I asked him. "Leo can keep his clothes from burning if he concentrates hard enough." And here I was hoping it was fireproof cloth. "If you want to learn how to do that," Jason said after I told him my thoughts about the cloth, "You might want to go to Leo's girlfriend Calypso." Didn't think Leo actually had girlfriend, but good for him.

Still, that little stunt earned them a collective 'Ahh' from the crowd. After they came back, the crowds were commenting on what they liked best, but the applause wasn't as heavy as it was for the first few performances. I for one thought it was okay, but not as good as mine and Hearth's.

Nico looked a bit accomplished, and Leo might have finally burned off a little bit of his extra energy. Percy and Jason went back to bickering to who would win in their little talent show. I for one ignored it all. Really I couldn't have cared less.

In less than five minutes Jason and Frank were on stage. Since Jason and Percy were betting against who was better, I assumed they would both be dancing after witnessing the Greek team perform. Turns out I was right since the Romans were shaking a leg as well. Jason and Frank's movements were pretty synced up.

While those two were entertaining the giant crowd (Pun not intended), I was slightly worried about said crowd. So far, none of the giants had been angered or annoyed. That made even more suspicious that something was going to go wrong. But the weird thing is that Sifrid and Grimar actually seemed genuine with their words. How many Earth giants can you find that actually seem like they mean something they say from the bottom of their hearts? Very rare.

Since I was spending so much time being suspicious, I pretty much zoned out most of the performance. Sorry about that. But I also zoned out because I am not very good with dance move naming. That is more of Hearthstone's area than mine.

Speaking of my lovely elf, he was getting impatient. He kept getting ahead of himself and I had to keep pulling his arm so he'd stop moving. I knew he really wanted to get his runestone back and face whatever terrifying trial that was awaiting him in his backyard. " _It will be better if I get it back now than later._ " He said when he first mentioned the plan to me.

At first he was insistent that he go alone, but I convinced him that Magnus, Sam, Alex and I should come along too. But if you have read this thing from the beginning then you know we added about eight more demigods so now we are a wandering group of travellers in search of a stupid stone with magical properties.

Jason and Frank came back with as much approval as Percy, Nico and Leo did. "Jason maybe you should stick to leading the Roman armies than entertaining people." Percy teased him. As for Frank, he was being consoled by Nico and getting 'Cheer up kisses' from Hazel.

Hearth was really bouncing on his feet now. One performance left and then we could get this show over with. Magnus and Sam went over there plan one more time before they got their buts onstage.

They did pretty well, if you ask me. Their timing was good and their voices were clear. The giants loved their choice of song. They got more cheers than the Greek and Roman dance teams combined. Being a Norse demigod myself I will say this: One point for the Norse!

When they started to sing, Jack came back with Riptide. Percy was acting like a father who hated the boy his daughter was dating. "Riptide! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" Annabeth slapped him upside the head and said, "Percy, you know that Riptide can't talk like Jack. And if she could, then she would be telling you to clean up after yourself."

After they finished, we were all called on stage so we could take a big bow. We held hands, we bowed and then we left the stage to the sound of applause. We soon decided to find the bride and groom of this wedding party and ask them if we could pretty please go get Hearth's rune stone.

We found them talking to some guests. As soon as they noticed us they turned to us, Grimar said, "Thank you so much for the helping with the entertainment." Hearth clapped his hands to get their attention and signed, " _You are welcome. Now will you honour your part of the deal and let us get the runestone from the back yard?"_ I translated for the wedding couple. Sifrid almost immediately replied, "Yes of course. You go get what you need and be off. But again thank you."

As soon as were about to turn around, the place exploded with water geysers.

 **Sorry about taking so long to post this. First I had exam and homework rush. Next was a special Canada 150 trip to Ottawa where I didn't take my laptop. I write all my stories on Microsoft because I don't trust or like Google Docs. Now I'm on a two month vacation to visit family and I have no internet. I am posting this from a Cyber Café. Ain't that swell.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this. If I fudged up somewhere do not hesitate to tell me. Criticism and suggestions are as always, welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Blitz: Hah! Didn't I tell you something would happen! I TOLD YOU SO!**

 **Hearth: Blitzen please calm down.**

 **Blitz: Make me!**

 **Hearth: How do you want me to make you calm down?**

 **Blitz: FIGHT ME!**

 **Hearth: *Pulls a Snicker from his jacket and stuffs it in Blitz's mouth* Here, have a Snicker. You get** hangry **under stress and pressure.**

 **Blitz: *Chews and then swallows***

 **Hearth: Better?**

 **Blitz: Much better, thank you.**

 **Leo: He did not just do that.**

 **Magnus: Oh, he did just do that.**

* * *

Sam POV

Hello, everyone! Just so you all know my name is Samirah – Al – Abbas. This is going to be my first time narrating so please bear with me.

Once we thought were finally gonna get the runestone, the room erupted in water geysers. The first thing that came to mind was Alderman's Water Nixies. Magnus had told me how the old elf had them protecting his little artifact collection.

Speaking of the elf, a huge wave had formed and was almost touching the ceiling. And guess who was on top of it? If you guessed Alderman, then you're right. You might have wondered how I guessed it was him when I have never even seen him till now. Well, when your friend tells you they made your other friend's dad into a money loving maniac, then he should be the easiest person to spot in a crowd, right?

Right.

Now he stood atop his humungous wave and cackled madly. "No one is going to steal my gold from me! No one!" And then proceeded to do a typical evil villain laugh.

His water nixies were creating havoc. The earth giants were not having any of it. Most of the giants started to try and fight them. But they were failing miserably. The currents kept sweeping them away and so their attacks never really hit their targets, even though they increased in size so they were ten feet. Luckily for them, they hadn't taken out there violins yet.

Grimar and Sigrid were among those brave giants who went to go stop the Nixies. I believe Piper warned you all against angering a bride on her wedding day. Well, you should all be thankful that you weren't present to see her rage. She was a demon. Grimar and Sigrid started to create small but deep craters to store the water in. That seemed to help somewhat.

A huge wave was coming right at our little group and would have swept us away, had it not been for Percy. I had forgotten Percy was a son of a sea god. He just thrust an arm out and the wave came to a standstill. Then with a flick of his wrist, the water enveloped us creating a protective shield from the other waves.

"Cool," Alex muttered.

"I can't keep this up forever, so we need a plan ASAP," Percy said hurriedly. Frank quickly asked, "First things first, what are those things?" Blitz answered him, "Those are the Water Nixies we were talking about on our way here. The amount of grief in the songs they play can literally kill you."

Hearth then signed hurriedly, "The room has been expanded with giant magic. I do not know where the door to the backyard is." I had an easy solution for that. "We can have Jack cut us a path." I turned to Magnus for approval. "Sam is right. Jack can cut us a route no problem."

"I have a problem!" Jack said when Magnus pulled him out and explained the situation.

"And that problem is what exactly?" Jason asked.

"If I make a cut here, it will land us just outside the backyard door."

Alex asked, "You can tell where your cuts lead too?"

Jack retorted, "What do you think? Of course, I can tell where my cuts lead to!"

"Where would you be able to make a good cut then?" Hazel asked.

"Hmmm, somewhere near Alderman."

" Nope!" We all cried.

Now you might be thinking that would be easy as one, two, three but it is not. Look at the surrounding factors: Waves, giants thrashing in said waves and water nixies causing mentioned waves. Maybe if it was just Percy he could do it. But it's three demigods, one dwarf, and an elf. Also, note that none of us can control the water.

Blitz and Hearth had a conversation that I couldn't really read because they were signing so fast. After they had stopped Blitzen said, "We should be able to get to the backyard in seven minutes if we run as fast as we can." Hearth then signed, "After we get the stone, we will come back and help with the water Nixies."

Well, that covered stage one of our plan of attack. Stage two would be left to the other eight people who accompanied us. With one quick slash, a path was open for us. Looking through the cut, I could see a forest rather than a backyard. Alex wasted no time and had jumped through the cut after she screamed a fare well.

Blitz and Hearth were next, but before they left, Blitz put on his sunlight protection gear and Hearth wished everyone good luck and hoped that none of them died. Magnus jumped through with Jack after he gave his cousin a quick hug. As for me, I thanked the Romans and Piper for their help and left.

As soon as I jumped through the cut closed itself. Looking around I could see the house was really far away. From where we were standing, the manicured lawn was meeting untameable jungle. "Okay, this is gonna be a lot of fun," Alex muttered. Blitz explained. "We're gonna have to run if we want to make it to the runestone and come back to help the others."

Running and fighting would be hard in heels. Alex must have had the same thought as me because she slammed her left heel against a nearby rock and smashed the end. "I am NOT running in heels. I will NOT have people witness me fall on my face." And then she went ahead and smashed the other one, so it looked like she was wearing flats.

Following her lead, I went and smashed my heels too. As soon as my shoes were comfortable, Hearth ran. The rest of us didn't miss a beat and ran after him. I would say I am very good at running, seeing as I'm always running away from something or the other when I'm with these people. Did you know I am the fastest person in my gym class?

As for our favorite elf in the Nine Worlds, Hearth didn't even stop to take a breath.

He jumped over anything in his path and stopped at nothing till he reached what he came here for. As for the rest, we were operating on instinct. Once or twice, Magnus almost tripped but he was able to catch himself. Alex turned into a cheetah so she was able to keep up with the insane pace Hearth had set. Despite his short stature, Blitz somehow managed to keep up with the rest of us.

The forest itself looked menacing. The trees blotted out most of the sunlight and the rocks were placed in such a way, it was if they were trying to make us trip. Some animals that we passed looked like they were trying to kill us by staring at us hard as they could in our general direction.

In seven minutes, just like Hearth and Blitz predicted, we reached the resting spot of Hearthstone's last rune. There was a stone well that was almost falling apart. Weeds were growing near the base, and it looked pretty dry. The well itself was in a small clearing, with a few wild flowers here and there. The runestone itself was nowhere to be seen.

We stopped at the edge of the clearing and caught our breaths. I was panting very hard. As soon as he caught his breath, Hearth went a circled the well, stopping on the opposite side of the well. As he bent to pick the stone, the well started to bubble.

And then the creature from the well appeared.

* * *

Annabeth POV

My turn to narrate it seems. Just as well. So after Magnus and his friends left, the rest of us began to brain storm what we could do about the water nixies and the waves. Fighting them head on would be useless. I mean, how do you fight water?

That's because you don't.

"Maybe I could control them?" Percy mused. "Not a chance." I said. "With all the water in this place, you're gonna have to help us get around." Percy sighed. "I can make some waves for you guys to ride, and maybe throw a few super sized punches."

"So who do we have to take out? The crazy elf on the stairs." Leo asked. Jason replied. "Maybe. Taking him out is a definite yes, but then there's the Water Nixies." Nico said, "If we took him out, then we can stop the water Nixies. I'm pretty sure they all listen to him."

Hazel had been pretty quiet but then she suddenly snapped her fingers. "What if we gave him what he wants?"

It took a minute for that to sink in. "Come on. He wants gold so why not give him more." Hazel was right. She could manipulate the mist to make it seem like his gold had multiplied by a thousand. "Hazel that is pure genius!" Piper cried. "Summon a few real jewels for good effect."

And so after another five minutes of getting everything straight, our plan of attack was simple. Percy, much to his utter dismay, would have to help us get around places until the water stopped flowing. Frank and Hazel would try to get close to Alder – what's – his – name and try to make him stop his water Nixies in exchange for a boat load of imaginary gold along with a few real jewels, depending on what Hazel brings up from the ground. The rest of us will try to engage the water nixies.

Oh, did I forget to mention that we would have to avoid the floating, ticked off giants as well? And that some of us would be fighting in dresses and heels. No? Sorry about that. My bad.

Percy let the water shield he had going drop and the water surrounded us. It was similar to standing in the middle of a whirlpool. The water then raised us in the air. Percy created a water tower for him to stand on. The rest of us were on smaller waves.

"I AM KING OF THE WAVES!" my dumb boyfriend screamed. I just hoped he had enough energy to walk himself home after playing referee.

From my wave, I could see eight or so nixies just standing. The lower halves of their bodies were sourcing the crashing wave. Most of the giants had evacuated the building. Some were still trying to exact their revenge on Alderman for ruining what I think was the wedding of the century. Or maybe they were trying to get out of the house.

I soon spotted the bride and groom. You could practically see the steam coming out from Sifrid and Grimar's ears. I looked up at Percy and pointed in their direction. He nodded once and sent me over. "Hey!" I shouted. The two giants looked at me, and some of their anger dissipated.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them. Sigrid's dress was soaking wet and torn at the end. Grimar's suit looked okay except for the fact that he too, was soaking wet. "We are just fine," Grimar said. "I will kill that elf," Sigrid said with her death gaze locked on Alderman.

Suddenly the wave I was standing on started to violently shake, and then I fell into the water. I opened my eyes underwater and found the floor littered with holes. When I resurfaced, I found out that I could stand on the floor and that the water came up to my neck. Grimar knelt down a bit and asked, "Are you okay now?"

I spat out the water in my mouth and nodded. Then I turned over to where Percy was standing. It looked like he was fighting for control over the water with the nixies. Suddenly the water stilled then I was raised in the air again with a small wave under my feet. Percy did say he wanted to control sentient water beings.

Now he has his chance. I just hope he doesn't pass out.

I looked over to where everyone else was. Everyone was soaking wet but other than that they all seemed just fine. I could see a fire burning so I assumed that was Leo trying to dry off or something. Jason had lifted himself into the air with some wind manipulation. I made a mental note to take him to Will for a check up. He really can't get sick at the moment. He still has half a pantheon of gods to please. And Gods get very grouchy when their temples take a long to time to get finished.

I decided not to explain anything to the lovely giant couple in front of me in case someone overheared anything. I figured since the water was part of the ones controlling it, there was a chance they might over hear something. You never know. Instead, I asked them if they could keep one of the water nixies occupied for a little bit.

"With pleasure, Annabeth." Sigrid and Grimar said.

Then they went to go destroy the Nixie to the left. As much as you could destroy a water body with a mind of its own.

While I was being moved over, I thought about the Nixie itself. If it was made entirely out of the water. That meant that it easily dodge attacks by splitting into pieces before putting itself back together. Then attacking would be pretty hard. As for defense, there wasn't a lot I could do. The entire place was flooded and if I did try to swim away, then I would pretty much be pulled back in for another pounding.

Maybe I should check if my theory was right first. I lunged at the Nixie and stabbed it.

Let me stop here and say that the dagger I was using was the one Luke gave me as a kid. I know I lost it when I fell into Tartarus but Athena gave it back along with Daedalus' laptop back as a small thank you gift for stopping Gaea.

When the blade sunk into its arm, it nothing happened. It just looked like I had mildly annoyed it. I was wondering about my next move when it pulled out a real violin. The thing about mythical creatures of different substances: they can store stuff in pretty interesting places. But I had been warned about their violins of grief and songs of death.

Since dying was not on my to do list, I started climbing the Nixie. I had just gotten on its shoulder, the one it wasn't playing on before the Nixie started to play the saddest song I had ever heard. I covered my ears but of course, that didn't help much. It was like I was back in the River Cocytus. And that was one place I did not want to remember.

I quickly threw my dagger at the strings. Since I'm better at Archery than Percy, I managed to cut almost all the strings except for one. Either way, the Nixie stopped playing. But then it pulled out spare strings from its invisible pockets. I jumped into the water so I could get my dagger.

When I resurfaced with it, Piper came crashing along on the shoulder of another Nixie. "Punch that guy." I heard her say to the Nixie she was hitch hiking on. Then she jumped into the water with me. Wise move too. The two water bodies started to punch each other black and blue.

"Hey, Pipes." I casually greeted. "Hey, Annabeth." She greeted back. Percy must have noticed us because he made us another wave. I looked over to where everyone else. Nico was annoying his opponent to shreds. He kept disappearing and so his opponent looked like he was slapping himself.

I couldn't see Leo, probably because of all the steam he was creating. I could already hear Calypso giving him a speech on how fast his clothes got ruined. Jason kept his opponent contained in wind cage. Sigrid and Grimar had already beaten the snot out of the one I asked them to fight and were already working on the next.

Percy was more or less wrestling with a nixie, having the water imitate his movements.

I had a good feeling that this would be one of our easier fights.

* * *

 **Hello. Hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter. Chapter 12 is almost done so expect it to be out in a few days. Enjoy this chapter until then.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack POV

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, Dwarves and Elves, Giants and Gods! It is I, the sharpest blade in the Nine Worlds, formerly known as Sumarbrander. I AM JACK!

I have been given a rare opportunity to narrate this tale of minor stupidity, humor that at the very least will make you smile, evil family, dead siblings and trustworthy friends. Sit back and enjoy as I tell this fantastical tale of the great elven runemaster, Hearth!

You'll have to imagine this the way I heard. The thing is, when I'm in Pendant form, the only thing I can see is Magnus's shirt. That's not a lot of fun. So I listen into his conversations like one would listen to the radio or I actually turn on the radio with my headphones. When I do listen into his conversations, I mostly play dumb and have him repeat his words just to be annoying.

Not that he needs to know anything.

So after we had gone through the portal, Magnus had me go into Pendant form. After running through the forest at top speed, a few minutes later, I could hear Sam screaming at Hearth to look out. Magnus wasted no time and pulled me into lethal mode.

I could see that Hearth noticed the Beast. It was a Brunmmngi, translating to the "Well pisser".

I'll give you a few minutes to roll around on the floor and die of laughter before you revive and settle down to start reading again.

Better? I'll now give you a quick bio on this weirdly named Norse creature. A Brunmmngi is a creature that looks like a bear and a wolf had a kid. This creature basically defiles wells and contaminates drinking water. And no one would drink urine unless they are really desperate. Other names for this creature are 'spring pisser', 'The one who pees in the well', and stuff that relate to a being that pees in drinking water.

Remember my Senor was about to have me attack? Well, he didn't have too. As soon as Hearth saw the beast, his eyes flashed a murderous rage. And trust me; I know murderous rage when I see it. I remember listening to Magnus, Hearth and his maid talk about how his brother died. I was a wee bit lost, but I got the main gist of things though.

The brunnmigi in front of us was probably related to the one Hearth's dad killed when Hearth was just a kid. Maybe. Or maybe it was an entirely different one altogether. You might have thought it was the same one that came back from the dead, but that's not how death works for Norse monsters. If you die, you die.

Unless you died heroically and got accepted into the army or Freya's band of … I'm not sure what I could call them. Chilled warriors? Laid back fighters? Yeah, that last one sounds better.

Now, back to Hearth. He practically turned into the Incredible Hulk. He cast a rune that I'm pretty sure was Uruz and started to go hand to hand with the beast. Hearth found an opening and sent his opponent sprawling on the ground with a punch to the jaw.

Hearth merely walked over and grabbed his opponent and started punching him mercilessly. I could almost hear him say, " _This is for my brother, this is one is also for my brother, and this last and especially painful one is for messing up my life more than it already was."_

Then just as the effects of the first rune were wearing off, he pulled out another one, Isa, the rune for ice. He froze the Well Pisser into an ice sculpture and didn't stop till he was completely sure its blood was frozen solid.

Then he pulled out Thurizaz and zapped his ice sculpture to bits and pieces. That last move reminded me of Alex when she was throwing a tantrum. Long story short, Magnus and I were having a simple little argument about Falafel (I recommend you _never_ talk to Magnus about the subject unless you share mutual feelings) so we went to Alex because she was the only one who was in her room and the easiest to find at the moment. We went into find her destroying pottery pieces and screaming bloody murder. We walked out quietly as we came in.

Now I will let you guess what the rest of were doing while Hearth was in 'Relentless Killer Mode'. If you guessed cheering him on in cheerleading costumes made by Blitzen, then you can go get three jelly beans. If you thought we were relaxing by the fire in our PJs than you can go get Three jelly beans! But if you thought we just stood there speechless as Hel, then _Congratulations_ and go get yourself a chocolate brownie with Sprinkles on top!

Hearth turned over to look at the rest of us poor schmucks who barely had to lift a finger. His face was in the same expression it always is. But his eyes were daring us to say something about his victory. The others thought it would be polite to clap for him. I too would have clapped, if I had hands, to begin with. Which, sadly I don't.

Instead, I just mouthed the sound. While everyone else was actually clapping to be polite and not die by our very pissed off elf friend, I was whistling and going 'clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.' This continued for thirty-ish seconds before we broke off.

Now, having defeated his opponent, Hearth walked up to the well to retrieve his prize. But before he could grab it though, a little boy in a white suit appeared. He looked like an eight-year-old version of Hearth in a way, only if Hearth had more than one expression than 'Poker Face'. He was probably dead because he had a bluish tinge around him. Must have come from somewhere around Helhiem, I believe.

That's when Blitz asked Magnus, "You've seen his picture. Isn't that Hearth's brother?"

The son of Frey nodded. "That's Andiron, back from the dead."

* * *

Hearth POV

After using the runes, I was feeling extremely exhausted. Fighting the one who pees in the well had taken a lot out of my energy. I was on the verge of collapsing. But I had made up my mind that I would faint after I had retrieved my _Othala_ runestone and safely tuck it away in what Alex constantly referred to as my pouch of magical, law deifying rocks.

But just as I was about to reach it, I noticed it wasn't there and a little boy appeared. The same boy who died at the hands of a beast, similar to the one I had just defeated. The same boy I had given the runestone to when I was about to run away from home. The boy my parents treasured so much. It was my dear little brother, Andiron.

Now you might think I was always jealous of my brother because he was physically the perfect son every elf in Alfheim wanted. But, that was never the case between us. We would always play together and Andiron always looked up to me. He was really the only person I would ever play with. The other elf children would stay away as if being deaf was infectious.

By the age of five, Andiron was asking me to teach him to sign language. "Can you teach me? I want to talk to you too!" he had been very enthusiastic about it all. I had taught myself ASL from videos and books. My father never really approved of the 'Handwaving' so he had me write everything out on a small chalkboard. Of course, I later found out that he understood ASL perfectly and was just trying to deny its existence altogether. But it was just as well since half the population doesn't know what ASL stands for.

When Andiron had been killed, I repeatedly blamed myself for everything. And my parents were eager to agree with me, even if I had never told them anything in the first place, to begin with. Have you ever been to a funeral and had every, single, damn elf staring at you and whispering behind your back? Of course, you haven't.

Everyone thought I couldn't hear anything, but by then I could read lips more or less correctly. I was blamed for his death. As if it was my fault I could not hear his dying screams. What happened after that was worse. My father made me skin the beast and turn it into a rug.

From then on, everything and anything I did had a price to it. Eating, playing and even sleeping was charged. At times I thought it would have been kinder of my father to have just made me work a servant (Read: Slave) in his house for the next twenty years.

After suffering a decade of all the torment, I ran away. But before I ran away for what I thought would be forever, I decided to go to the well where Andiron had died at. I rearranged the stones to look like a memorial while I was skinning the one who pees in the well. Now, I decided to give my brother the Othala runestone. So I left it atop his memorial.

Back to the present: Andiron was standing next to the well. " _Hello brother_ ," He signed to me. I simply stared at him with a blank look in my eyes. After looking after Magnus for two years in Midgard, I sometimes had to remind myself that people go to different afterlives once they died in the Nine Worlds. I am quite sure after reading about the adventures I've had with Magnus and Blitz, you know we don't believe in ghosts.

But the general rule after you die is that you must never let people you know see you after you die. That works very well because of four reasons:

Valhalla will set you to kitchen duty if you get caught

Hel doesn't let you leave because she will make you her servant

Ran will have you swirling in her skirts for eternity

And Freya treats her warriors so well; you won't want to leave unless the goddess has a task for you.

" _I came to visit you."_ Andiron signed again. I shook my head and smiled while signing, " _I can see that. How have you been?_ "

" _I have been doing well. I even learned how to sign properly_!"Andiron signed excitedly.

You would probably think I would be in tears and start crying. Well, I didn't. It was just nice to see my brother. Crying would not do anything. Also, I had promised myself I would never cry again. I had shed enough tears for the next twenty or so years.

" _Sif thought it might be hard for you to take back your rune stone because you gave it to me," Andiron said. "So she decided to take me to the well this morning where she told I must wait for you to arrive. And seeing Father's condition of mind, I decided to hold on to your othala runestone for safe keeping."_

With that, I bent over and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I signed after I had let him go. Then he turned to my friends and walked over. "Hey," Magnus said awkwardly. I suppose it would be weird to meet your friend's dead relatives. "Hi, Heath's little brother." Alex greeted. Blitz and Samirah just waved.

Andiron returned the greeting with a cheerful smile and replied. "Hello. My name is Andiron. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my older brother." Blitz responded, "No problem. Someone's got to do it."

"That is true," Andi replied. "You might want to hurry up and get back to your friends. I have a feeling like they'll need your help." Magnus swore under his breath. "I forgot about the others." Turning to me he signed, " _If you want you can stay a bit longer_." I shook my head. I was pretty sure Andiron must return to wherever he was spending his afterlife.

As if reading my mind, my little brother gave me a tight hug. "Goodbye brother. I love you."

" _I love you too, Andi."_

 ** _Done! I am so sorry everyone. I said I would post this is soon, but a week or so later is NOT Soon. Don't hurt me. Enjoy._**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Really Quick Note**

 **THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SHIP OF THE DEAD.**

 **Hi everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm writing this because I wanted to tell reviewer number 60 what I thought about their comment. I won't lie, but I started fangirling so hard I hit my wrist on my laptop charger.**

 **I finally bought and finished the book but didn't have time to write this. Turns out I was right about three things:**

 **Riptide is indeed female**

 **Jack has a crush on Riptide**

 **Andiron makes an appearance**

 **I'm really good. And thanks to the book, I got some really good ideas for some new stories, one of which will be a Percy Jackson Crossover. Don't ask me about the next chapter cuz I still need to think a bit. I write stories as I go, so it'll take me a few minutes to figure some things out.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Soliel Dragheart**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Frank POV

While everyone else was taking care of the nixies, Hazel and I got to work on taking out Alder-crazy-man. It was simple really. I turned into a big bird and grabbed Hazel with my claws. Then we flew up, careful to not drop her into the water.

I decided to hover over the elf before we landed. Hazel yelled out to him, "Hey! Mr. Alderman! We've got more gold! Along with a lot of different jewels, we can't identify!" Alderman stopped inspecting his gold and looked up. "Oh is that so? But I bet you want my gold as well!"

"Nope! Just call off your water nixies and we'll give you all the gold you can handle!" Hazel replied. Then she turned to me and asked if we could land. I nodded and dropped her before I turned back into a human. She summoned a small pile of precious metals around Alderman's feet. The pile consisted of gold coins, jewelry, emeralds, rubies sapphires and other jewels I couldn't really name.

"We'll hand over the rest after you call off your security guards," I said to Alderman who had pulled out one of those eyepieces a jeweler uses and was inspecting each piece before throwing it into the pile behind him. Alderman turned his head so fast, I was afraid he got whiplash.

Then he said like any smart person, "Give me the gold, and I'll tell my nixies to back off."

Why is it that everybody wants their things first when it comes to negotiations?

Before we could agree, the wind picked up and we could hear Leo screaming, "JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN!" We turned to see that Percy had created a hurricane which was giving our water friends a run for their money. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME MORTALS! They hurricane was sucking the Nixies in like a vacuum. Too bad he sucked Leo in too.

"AHHHHHH!"

But then again, it's a good thing that we have our own personal Superman with us. Jason flew in and grabbed Leo. They shot out of their like a bullet from a gun. Jason dropped Leo with Annabeth and Piper, before flying off to the middle of the room.

Then he screamed, and I quote, "That all you can do Jackson?!" and then created a tornado. That tornado became a hurricane since it started sucking water up too.

 **DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME EITHER!**

So we had a hurricane and a tornado fighting it out. Well, a hurricane and another hurricane I guess. Jason's bad boy sucked water in so it became a hurricane.

Alderman didn't even notice the mayhem in front of him. He was still entranced with his new additions to his treasure trove. I asked him again about the gold. "Well, do we have deal Alderman?"

Alderman was acting like a kid who wouldn't leave his game and promised his mom to clean his room, filled with dirty laundry and a millions toys that can and might pierce your feet. (I pray to the gods I don't have children like that.)

Alderman snapped his fingers at the few remaining nixies left. They left via sewer. The ones that were unfortunate to get caught in Jason's and Percy's fight trickled out and followed the rest of them. Hazel summoned up fake gold.

While Alderman was distracted by the vast increase in wealth, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which happened to be a brick of gold, and conked him out. I'm kinda relieved it didn't hit Jason though. The poor guy attracts bricks like Percy attracts monsters.

Hazel looked at me before she slowly said, "I don't know whether or not I should be proud of you." Then she asked me to help her drag the unconscious elf to the others.

* * *

Leo POV

I think Frank told you about what happened with the hurricanes. Yes I got sucked in (Percy will pay) and yes I got dropped onto a pair of scary girls (I did not die) and yes, Percy and Jason had another fight.

After the nixies went away, Annabeth and Piper directed their scariness onto their dear boyfriends. "How many times is this gonna happen?" Piper asked them. "You almost could have killed Leo!" Annabeth said. Glad to know someone cares. Percy and Jason cried out a 'We're very sorry and we won't do it again' before Piper and Annabeth got off their cases. As they were finishing up Nico, Frank and Hazel soon joined us. Hazel and Frank were dragging an unconscious elf by the legs.

"Hey Leo, do you have any rope in your tool belt by any chance?" Hazel asked.

"Let me see. Here you go." I said handing her the rope. She got to work binding Alderman up while Frank filled us in on what happened on their side, only stopping to ask whether I was okay. Which of course, I was.

Soon the Norse came running in, probably expecting us to need some help. But guess there surprise when there were no water nixies. Alex looked around and said, "Looks like you guys didn't need our help." To which Nico said, "Pretty much. But it was Frank Hazel who did most of the work."

Hazel turned to Hearth and apologized for knocking his dad out. Hearth signed back, gesturing it was fine and that there were no hard feelings. "So," I started, "What do with the gold?" Blitz was the one who answered. "We might as well give it back the Andvari. We don't need it, you guys don't need it and I'm sure none of the Giants want it."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to ruin a newlywed couple's life." Alex stated.

"We wouldn't want to do that." Piper replied.

"They haven't even gone on their honeymoon yet," Magnus added.

"How do we carry that much gold back to Andi?" Jason.

"I don't think Alderman kept the bag." Blitz said.

"It's all gold, right?" Frank asked. Hearth nodded in the affirmative.

"Then we could use Hazel as a magnet. She can attract precious metal."

So that's what we did. The plan was to reach the pond and have Hazel focus on the pile of gold and attract it. Then we'd leave a note for Andvari or something like that. We said our goodbyes to the giants before we left. The girls and Alex all offered to help with getting things set up again but they declined.

We got there in an hour. The jungle was trying to eat us alive. It's at times like this I wish we had a Demeter kid with us. They'd be able to protect us from all the mean trees trying to make us trip and fall. By the time we made it to the waterfall, I was tired.

Magnus turned to Blitz and Hearth and asked, "So should we call Andivari or …." Hearth signed out, " _Let's get him out."_ Magnus then added, "That's cool but we are not having a repeat of what happened the last time."

Curiosity got to me so I asked, "What happened last time?"

Magnus replied, "Hearth used a rune so he turned into an elf version of Thor, lightning bolts and all. Thankfully, he didn't fart like him or as often as him."

"Excuse me?" Nico asked.

Percy, Jason and I were laughing our socks off at this point. "Farting like Thor?" Percy managed before losing it again. "What, every thunderstorm that happens is caused by a thunder god's massive farts?"

"I have camped with him for a night, and he farts as often as he talks about TV." Magnus said.

After another minute we calmed down. That's when Frank asked, "So, where is this dwarf?" Blitz pointed to the pond. "At the moment he is probably a grouper." Then Blitz went on to explain what happened the last time Magnus and Hearth came around.

"That should be easy," Percy said after the plan had been explained. "If he's a fish, I can find him easy enough." And with those words, Aquaman jumped into the lake. 5 minutes later, a grouper landed beside Piper. She was so startled that she let out a screech.

The grouper morphed into the grubbiest person I've ever seen. I've seen some of the Hephaestus kids after a really messy project, but it was rare to such a nasty degree. I mean, he had a diaper made out of moldy green moss! Ewww.

He zeroed in on Magnus as Percy climbed out of the pond. "Hello again, Andivari."

"And what are _you_ doing here?" Andvari snapped.

"To give you your gold back," Magnus replied. Then he nodded to Hazel. She concentrated and soon the sound of money falling from a cash machine became louder, where it landed right beside Andvari.

"There you go." Magnus said. Hazel then asked, "Are you sure we have to give it back?"

Hearth went up to her and pulled her cheeks and gave her a menacing stare.

 _Don't even think about it._ His face seemed to say. "Or maybe not."

Andvari nodded. "Thank you. As a reward for giving me my gold back, I'll send you all home."

And with a snap of his fingers, we were falling over Camp Halfblood.

* * *

 **Hey Everybody! I know I'm like nine days late but HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope everyone had fun. It took so long to post this because I was kind of drained of the energy to write. But don't worry, this story is almost complete. 1 or 2 chapters left. I haven't decided. Also, I have some cool ideas for a few crossovers. Hint: Family Feud.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Alex POV

Don't you just love it when somebody who knows magic thinks of dropping you off home? By opening a portal ….. Letting you fall through …. Finding that it's a long, long drop before you hit the ground …. Certain death unless someone saves you…

Basically, Andvari is dead next time I see him.

And I think I speak for everyone when I say we all screamed.

"Not again!" Magnus screamed.

In our defense, we were taken by surprise.

While I was falling, I saw a camp below us. There were lots of cabins and a training arena. Then there was a construction site that was building …. Something. There was also a lava wall. As we were neared the ground, Percy did some quick thinking and got water from the ocean to surround us. I had the sense to take a lungful of air before I was wrapped in a water cocoon. Percy moved us over the ocean and then it was like a large water slide. We all slide down to the ocean, sank a bit and then resurfaced.

Good thing too because I was running low on air.

Once I got to the beach I turned around to see everyone, except Percy, dripping wet. Sam's hijab was clinging to her face. Hazel's normal frizzy hair was dripping wet. Blitz's suit was a mess. After we had all calmed down enough to talk Annabeth suggested we all head over to the big house to dry off. "We can also tell Chiron we're all back too." So we hiked up to the big house.

The big house was big. Very big. The house was a light baby blue color with a white trim. Sitting out on the porch were a professor in a wheelchair and a guy in a leopard print shirt drinking coke. Jason called out, "Hey Chiron!" and Percy added loudly in a sing-song voice, "Mr. D, WE'RE BACK!"

The leopard print guy rolled his eyes and said, "Oh that's beautiful." The professor ignored him and welcomed us. "It's good to see you all made it back alive. May I know who you're new friends are?" Annabeth brought him up to speed while the other Greeks went to go find some towels.

That's what I thought until they came back with 3 frickin huge leaf blowers.

"What the Hel are those for?" Sam asked. "These babies are here to dry you off. We usually use them on poor, soaking wet shmucks like ourselves that fall into the canoe lake." Leo replied before turning his leaf blower on full power in her face.

Needless to say, it was faster using the leaf blowers.

After Annabeth finished explaining things, Dionysus (Yes, the guy from Greek myths who over sees wine production.) the guy in the leopard print shirt gave us instructions. "You five may stay for a while. But don't destroy things. And I'm looking at you Mango Chase and Alain Cheerio."

"Umm, that's not my name," Magnus said.

"I know what I said, Mangle Pace." The wine God replied.

"Still wrong, old man," I said.

"Watch your tongue, Aaron Carrion."

"He does that to everyone," Percy said.

"Perry Jonson, did you settle that quarrel the water Nymphs were having?" The god asked.

"What quarrel?" 'Perry Jonson' replied.

While the wine dude was giving Percy his assignment, the professor, who is actually a Centaur named Chiron, gave us permission to explore the camp.

Piper grabbed Blitz, saying a lot of her half-siblings had heard about his store 'Blitzen's Best' and were planning on placing orders. Blitz followed Piper, muttering about inventory at his store, obviously ecstatic that people recognized his work. Leo decided to be Hearth's tour guide around the camp. Sam went with Annabeth and Hazel to go check out the Lava Wall and the arena. Jason and Frank offered to go with Percy when he came back. That left Nico, Magnus and me.

Nico turned to us and said, "How about we go to the infirmary?"

"Sure, but I'd like to know why though," Magnus asked.

"Yeah," I said, 'Magnus is a walking healing machine on his own."

Nico smiled and replied, "Because I need to see my boyfriend."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so then?" I replied

Soon, the three of us were trekking towards the infirmary. We passed some Ares kids having a wrestling match, a couple of Hermes kids playing pranks, and a few Demeter kids growing some plants on the side of the path.

Nico was an excellent guide, giving us small details about the gods and their kids. We shared our experiences with the Norse gods as well. By the time we reached the infirmary, Magnus and I were laughing about Jesus's fight with Thor. He never really showed up though.

We walked in to see a blond kid helping a ten-year-old girl treat a nasty scrape on her knee. He just finished putting a bandage on when Blondie noticed us. The first thing I noticed was how he was a walking ball of sunshine, just like Magnus. I don't if he glows or not though.

(Probably not)

"Hey Nico!" the guy chirped while handing the girl a lollipop. "Be careful now." He told the girl. "Thank you will!" The girl cried before running off. Will came up to Nico and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Can't ….. Breathe ….. Solace." Nico managed to spat out.

"Sorry, sorry." Will apologized as he let the guy go. "You have been gone for a bit and I was worried about you shadow traveling."

"Oh, he shadow traveled alright," I said.

Magnus quickly added, "But he also got a lot of sunlight."

We introduced ourselves to him and spent the rest of the afternoon in the infirmary chatting and helping out with the patients. Will Solace was a Son of Apollo His area of expertise lay in the medical arts. He was a more efficient than an average doctor, but not as good as Magnus when it came to instant healing.

The injuries we helped out with ranged from being scrapes and burns to being shot in the arm with an arrow. I helped calm the really frantic patients while Nico did everything Will told him too. Magnus took the opportunity to learn some stuff about herbs and other stuff I can't remember. Will was a pretty chill guy and by the time dinner rolled around Nico and I had started to call Magnus and him 'The Sunshine Boys. I mean, compared to us, they are definitely a lot more sunshiny.

Magnus and I decided to head back to the hotel after we had dinner. If you'll remember properly, we didn't really eat much of anything except a glass of mead. Dinner was held next to the dinner pavilion on picnic blankets.

Blitz had a ton of orders for dresses and whatnot from the Aphrodite kids. Hearth and Leo came back looking a little bit scorched. "Festus burned us a bit." On the other hand, Jason was soaking wet. "I regret helping Percy," Jason muttered. Sam was looking very victorious when she and Annabeth came back. I later found out she beat some girl named Clarisse La Rue in a spear battle.

We all grabbed our food and were about to sit down on one of the many picnic blankets spread out when we noticed everybody scraping a part of their food into the fire. "Offering to the Gods," Will explained as he came back. "Making sure they need to be appreciated and loved," Nico added.

"We don't do that in Valhalla," Magnus said. "Dinner is mostly trying to eat without getting impaled by sharp cutlery." "That must fun," Leo said as he sat down. None the less, we got up and gave our offering to the gods. After that, we sat down and dug in.

The food was good. Unlike Valhalla, we did not have to worry about being impaled by sharp utensils. Well, there was a fork that came flying towards me, but I caught it easily. Spoons and Forks often come to me mostly by accident. This was no different.

Annabeth zeroed in on whoever threw it, which turned out to be a girl named Alice and went over to give her a piece of her mind. Five minutes later Annabeth came back and asked if I was alright or not. I was.

Then dinner was over and we helped to clean up. Afterwards, we decided to get our butts back home before we got in trouble. Clarisse came over and demanded Samirah a rematch next time she comes to Half-Blood. "Sure," Sam replied. "Can't wait for it," Clarisse replied.

The Chase cousins hugged while Blitz promised to call Piper when he finished the orders the Aphrodite kids placed. "You're the best Blitzen!" Piper said as she gave the dwarf a hug. Hearth and Leo exchanged a few last words in rapid-fire ASL.

After everyone said goodbye, Magnus called Jack back from his date with Riptide. "Don't worry Jack," Annabeth said. "Percy and Magnus still owe you two a romantic dinner." "I and Annabeth will personally see that they pull through," I added.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Truly." We both replied.

With that, Jack cut us a portal straight to Blitzen's Best.

* * *

Magnus POV

So we were in front of Blitzen's Best. From there, Sam went home, because she had to explain things to her grandparents. Probably something along the lines, "I was helping to tutor kids." Blitz and Hearth went back to their apartment above the store. "Good night Kid. We'll see you later Alex." Hearth signed, " _Good night."_

That left me and Alex. After walking through Alfheim for hours, we decided to ask Jack to open another portal for us. We ended up in the hallway of floor 19, in the middle of an office chair race. "Get out of the way!" Halfborn was screaming at us. Alex and I jumped up and hung on the spears on the ceilings. The racers passed by before we let go and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Alex! Magnus! Are you two okay?" T.J asked as he ran up to us. "What happened to your face?" Alex asked. T.J was wearing a pointy birthday hat and looked like a scary clown waiting to get someone. "Oh, just some harmless birthday party games." Was the reply we got.

Alex and I shrugged. We said our good nights and both headed to our rooms. After I had changed into my PJs and brushed my teeth, I heard a knock on the door. Curious to see who it was, I went to open it. And I find a very grumpy looking Alex Fierro, with a pillow in her hand.

"Can I sleep in your room? Alex asked. "The music is way too loud."

"Sure," I said while scanning the hallway. All the einherji that were in the hallway before left, and had gone to Halfborn's room. And I could almost see the door vibrate. If they died due to high sound levels, they'd be fine in the morning. Probably.

When I came back to find Alex, she had already buried herself in the blankets on my bed and gone to sleep. I was totally not staring at her face thinking how cute she looked. Totally not me. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went to go sleep under the tree.

 **The End.**

 **So that Marks the end of this story. Can't believe it took me almost a year to finish this.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, gave me suggestions, and especially to everyone who waited who knows how long for the next chapter to come. You guys are the best!**


End file.
